


Promptober Erotics

by EllieBear



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Consider yourself appropriately warned, Erotica, NC-17, No Beta! We die like men!, Promptober, This is going to be a very dirty collection, Threesomes, VM Fic Club, VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, who knows what else?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: 31 short erotic fics based on prompts from the Veronica Mars Fic Club.  One fic per day for 31 days.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 422
Kudos: 147
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	1. The Memory of Your Touch On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unnecessary Roughness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rough ride for Veronica.

She was going to have bruises. The kind that days later, Logan would line up his fingers on her bare ass cheeks in the shower, and comment how the tiny purple circles surprisingly matched the exact spread of his hand on her flesh. But that was for another day. Right now, with her head down on the pillow, her naked ass cocked in the air, all she could do was hope they closed all the windows in the house, lest the neighbours get another earful from their afternoon romp.

Without warning, Logan shoved two thick fingers through her wet folds, pumping her vigorously and she cried out, grabbing the edge of the pillow.

"Harder! Goddamn it, Logan. Harder!"

The sound of his fingers working through her sloppy cum filled the room and Veronica thrashed back against him as his fingers dug into her skin, pulling and pushing her back on his digits. 

"Harder, huh? Is that how you want it today?"

He briefly released her, pulling away from her mound and she moaned at the loss of friction. But when his fingers returned to spread her, the head of his cock briefly settling at her entrance before one hard thrust buried him deep inside her, she screamed again as sweat sprang from her pores and pleasure surged through her skin.

Grabbing her around the waist, Logan pulled her up from her prone position, her back pressed against his broad chest on her knees at the edge of the bed. Wet fingers found her nipple and he pinched the puckered flesh, fiercely twisting as she whimpered.

"God, yes, Logan. Yes!"

As she rocked on his cock, his other hand found her clit, hard and sensitive and waiting for his touch and when the rough pads of his fingers pressed it, making quick circles, she panted for more.

"I can go as long and hard as you want," Logan murmured, his teeth nipping her neck as her eyes fluttered shut. "I can fuck you all afternoon if you want."

"Yes! Do it. Do it!" She cried out as her body began to clench around his thick cock. "Make me come again and again."

Reaching behind her, she anchored herself, her fingers pressing against the back of his muscular neck as he continued to stand on at the end of the bed, rolling his hips up into her.

"Alright, Veronica. I'll do that...but you have to come for me now if you want more. Come for me. Now!" 

Logan barked the command near her ear and right then and there, the sound of his permission forced her over the edge as she keened high and loud, bucking and thrashing against him as he continued to manipulate her, drawing her pulsing out longer and longer.

Her knees shook as she stayed upright, leaning against him as she panted. His hands released to wrap around her waist for support and when he took them away, she fell forward back onto the bed, his cock still deep inside of her. Opening her eyes on the pillow, Veronica looked over at the mirror over their dresser and watched as he slowly continued to fuck her as she gasped for breath.

"That...was one..." Logan smirked at her reflection.


	2. We Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comes home to find Veronica entertaining a very special guest in a very special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: red card

Logan could hear Veronica's cries of ecstasy through the door and he sighed as he opened it and walked inside the condo.

To the left of him, on their black leather couch, Chase Graves had Veronica gripping the arm as she knelt on the cushions, naked, his brother slowly pulling his cock from Logan's wife's pussy. Her tits swung gently back and forth and Logan paused, captivated by the sight of the man who looked almost exactly like him, taking his wife right there in front of him.

Leaning against the closed door, he shook his head, jerking his thumb toward the exit.

"Fuck. You couldn't wait for me? Get out of _her_."

Chase released his hand on Veronica's hip but slowly continued to slide his cock into her as she gasped. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he laughed.

"I'm just priming her for you, brother. Don't worry. I made her promise not to come until you showed up."

"It's true," Veronica moaned, her eyes fluttering as Chase continued to fuck her while she talked. "He's been torturing me for an hour. Please Logan. I need you to let me come. Please."

Sweat glistened over her body and her long blond hair draped down her back. Logan knew how much she liked having her hair pulled when she was like this and the thought of Chase hanging on to her like that as he fucked her made him instantly hard in his suit pants.

Loosening his tie, Logan began to unbuckle his belt as he walked over to the scene.

"Well, I was going to eject my brother from the game completely for misconduct, but since you seem to be enjoying yourself so much, I'll just kindly ask him to remove himself from my wife's cunt and move himself elsewhere on the playing field."

Veronica licked her lips and grinned as Chase pulled out of her, his glistening cock still hard as he approached her head.

"Fine by me," he said, positioning himself by the arm of the couch, palming his cock in front of Veronica's nose.

"Yes! Please!" She exclaimed and happily opened her mouth to him.

Coming up behind Veronica, Logan kneeled on the couch, pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to release himself. He looked down at her dripping, engorged pussy and palmed his cock, lining it up with her entrance. Catching Chase's eye, he grinned.

"One..."

"Two..." Veronica added.

"Three!" Chase stated as he slipped his cock into Veronica's open mouth at the exact time Logan shoved his cock into her.

Her squeal of pleasure and shock was muffled by Chase's dick between her lips and he steadied himself, letting Logan's rocking of Veronica's body pull and push her up and down his already slick member.

"So, older brother..." Logan grunted as he thrust harder into Veronica. "How long you in town for this time?"

Chase looked down as his cock disappeared in Veronica's mouth and gently stroked her hair.

"About a week."

Veronica hummed with contentment, her body jerking between the two men as her juices dripped down her leg.

"That should be good enough to get her fill of you," Logan said, reaching down to pinch Veronica's clit. "And for me to beat you once or twice in tennis."

She bucked and moaned against Logan, her whole body shaking as he continued to fuck her, harder and harder.

While Chase was longer, Logan was definitely thicker and Logan knew that while Veronica enjoyed entertaining both of them at once, she still preferred the feel of Logan stretching her out.

Pulling her clit like he was jerking her off, she let out a muffled scream around Chase's cock before her cunt began throbbing around Logan. Chase stepped back, smirking as Veronica arched and cried out with pleasure.

"God! Yes! Logan, Chase! Don't stop. Please! You know what I want," she panted. "You know what I need!"

As she went limp, Logan dropped himself down onto the couch, pulling her onto his lap and he impaled his cock deeper into her, his hands grabbing her legs and lifting them, presenting her spread pussy, still filled with his cock to Chase.

"You heard the lady." Logan huffed. "Get going."

Dropping to his knees, Chase lowered his face into Veronica's throbbing clit and as his tongue swept across it, she bucked on Logan's cock.

"Yes! Keep me going, Chase." 

Logan closed his eyes, trying to hold on as Veronica's muscles throbbed around him, clenching and releasing around his cock in time to Chase's tongue lapping against her. The last time they did this, it didn't take Logan long before he was coming deep in his wife, and tonight was no exception. 

"Jesus, fucking, Christ," he yelled as he drained himself in Veronica, gripping her legs for dear life.

Chase rose and stroked himself, looking down at them both. As Logan softened and retracted from her, Chase positioned himself against her spread, dripping opening and thrust into her hard and fast, sliding through both their slick come. Veronica cried out when he hit her cervix and he chuckled, dipping his head to take one of her nipples between his teeth, biting her ever so gently as she threaded her fingers through his hair and leaned back into Logan.

"You're both so amazing," she cooed, turning her head so Logan could kiss her as Chase rocked inside her.

The three of them continued to move, drawing out Veronica's pleasure as Chase raced closer to his finish. As he fucked her harder and faster, she let go of Logan's lips.

"Logan! Play with my clit. Make me come again with Chase."

Doing as he was told, Logan released one of her legs and reached down to find her clit between Chase and her body. She was so wet that his fingers had to press hard to get any friction, but when he did, she mewled with happiness.

"Yes. Fuck yes."

As she bucked against them, Chase grit his teeth, trying to hold on longer but found himself unable, and releasing her breast, he arched, grabbing her hips as he bucked one last time and called out.

"Goddamn it! Veronica!"

His hot come filled her even more and she began to contract around him, her orgasm relentless as she panted and cried out.

"Oh Chase! Ohhh...Logan...."

With that, they collapse, a tangle of sticky sweaty bodies on the leather. The sound of all of them panting filled the room before Veronica's giggles broke through.

"Still the luckiest girl in the world to be fucked by the two hottest guys on the planet."

Logan exchanged knowing glances with his brother and kissed the side of Veronica's head.

"We know. You are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I must admit....this one pushed the envelope. I'll try to go back to tamer stuff tomorrow. lol
> 
> Note for those who don't know...Chase Graves is Jason Dohring's character on iZombie.
> 
> (P.S. Would this be GraVerLo or LoVeGraves? LoVeChase perhaps??)


	3. You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't behave, there will be consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: penalty

"There will be penalties for this."

You look up at him from your knees on the floor and he gives you that crooked grin and you know whatever punishment he has for you will be wonderful.

"I'm sorry, Master," you reply, trying to keep your excitement at bay. "It just happened."

"Did I tell you to come?"

He slinks around you, his fingers caressing your hair as he moves and your whole body reacts, nipples hard once more, a rush of wetness dripping from your core, lubricating the thick silicone cock you are straddling.

"No, Master. But you tasted so good and the dildo you chose was so big I...."

Logan's face drops to yours, catching you in a rough kiss and as he sweeps his tongue over yours, you hope he can taste himself on your lips. He retreats and you moan.

"That's enough talking from you."

Watching his hard, naked body strut towards the dresser, your eyes go wide as his hand skims the assortment of clamps and vibrators spread out, waiting to be used. You wriggle on the dildo, set deep in a bolster, so your weight keeps you on it, and another jolt of pleasure from your stolen orgasm shoots through you, setting your nerves alight. Hands tied behind your back, you wiggle your fingers with excitement, trying to expend some of your nervous energy before he returns. There is no escape. And it's wonderful.

When he turns, you see he has only one clamp in his hand and you know exactly what he's going to do. He's going for the most pleasurable of pains. His cock is still hard from you sucking him and as he approaches, unshaven and unkempt, you hope he will return to your mouth soon.

Dropping to his knees, he arches his eyebrow at you, trying to look dastardly, but instead, you see the playfulness behind the dominant persona. And when he skims his fingers through your folds, pulling roughly on your hard clit as he places the clamp down on your sensitive flesh, you gasp, your whole body shaking at the pain, followed by a luxurious flood of pleasure. Your body shakes and bends as endorphins release and you can't help the deep moan that escapes your lips, even if you're supposed to be silent.

He rises, steps back and gives you a second to adjust to the new sensation before walking back up to you, his thick cock in hand. You open your mouth and a drop of sweat rolls past your lips as you ready yourself to take him again. You imagine the pulsing veins running over your tongue, the sensation of precum dripping down your throat. There's a reason you came once already. Just thinking about giving Logan head has you almost there again. The clamp will help keep your next orgasm a bay. For now. Until the pain subsides to a beautiful tingling, and the pleasure increases tenfold. 

But for now, you wait for his command, even if part of you wants to come again, just to find out what he'll punish you with next.

"Good, my Pet," he murmurs as he slides his cock into your mouth. "Now, let's try this again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. First time I've written THAT point of view... Hope everyone enjoyed it.


	4. Three Times The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of marriage, Veronica can still test Logan's endurance.

“Come on baby,” Veronica cooed, swaying her hips as she crossed the living room towards Logan. “We have one more to do.”

“No way. I’m done, Veronica.”

Logan dropped his head back over the edge of the couch, trying to avoid the eye of the naked woman walking his way.

“But we said we would have a weekend like the _old days._ And this is the kind of thing we would do in the _old days.”_

Raising his head, he saw her drop a bottle of lube on the coffee table, pushed a few feet away. The cabin was supposed to be a retreat. A much-needed getaway from work and kids and life. What it had turned into was a physical challenge as Veronica immediately set out to cram as many sex acts into a 48 hour period as possible. Granted, with four children at home, the last time they had sex was almost a month ago, so Logan welcomed the long, slow round of sex they had when they got here, followed by the blow job a few hours later. 

“When I was 18 I could do a Hat Trick in a night, Veronica. We’re 40. My stamina isn’t what it used to be. All my semen has been used for actual babies in the last decade. I'm out."

Sauntering over, she tossed a leg over his and dropped herself down on his lap, her bare, wet pussy pressing against his pelvis. He could still smell himself on her from the last round, as she spread her legs further. Her fingers trailed up his abs, following the neat ridges of his six pack as he flexed under her touch.

“You’re telling me that a man that bench presses 140 pounds can’t get it up one more time for his wife tonight?” Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she nuzzled his neck, placing a tiny bite on his skin.

“I can get it up, thank you very much. I just think I may expire before I’m done.” He sighed, his hands cupping her ass. “Also I bench 150.”

“But Logan,” she whispered, nipping his ear lobe. “You’ve already come in my pussy and my mouth. I _need_ you to come in my ass. That’s all. For old times’ sake.”

As she spoke, she ground her hips down onto his and his cock twitched underneath. His cock was always a traitor. 

“Remember the first time we did a Hat Trick -- that trip to Cabo to celebrate the end of our first year of college?” Veronica pressed her chest against his and he felt her nipples harden against his skin. “Or that time when you came home early from that two-week trip to New York and found me matrubating before bed, so you joined me and came in my mouth first?"

Shit. Damn. Fuck. The problem with being with one woman for most of your life was that she knew exactly what to do to to get you hard. Tonight was no exception.

Veronica reached between them and positioned his cock at her wet pussy lips, taking the head in as he continued to get harder and harder. He could still feel his come dripping from her and now, all he could think about was adding to it.

Sliding his hand over her ass, he placed his middle finger at her puckered entrance and she gasped as he applied the slightest pressure.

“You really are into pushing the limits this weekend, aren’t you?”

Before she could answer, he pushed his finger into her up to his knuckle and she gasped and moaned at the sensation.

“God, yes, Logan. Remember how dirty we used to be?”

She rocked back onto his finger, pushing him deeper inside as his cock slid back into her waiting cunt and he moaned.

“I remember. I remember how you used to let me tie you to the bedframe. How you would scream and beg for more.” Now it was his turn to nip at her neck as she arched away from him. “How you would spread out our sex toys and make me use every one of them on you. How you would take a vibrator in your cunt and a cock in your ass...”

Veronica arched even more, her hands now gripping his knees and he lowered his head to catch one of her nipples in his mouth. When he sucked it, hard, she cried out again.

“Yes, Logan. Please. I want that again."

As she rolled her hips against him, he slipped his finger from her slightly, adding another before sliding back in. Without the lube, she was tight, but he knew she liked this part best. The shock of pain before the pleasure that was to follow and he continued, spreading his fingers inside her as she rocked to make room for his cock.

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss and he let her move on his hand and his cock for a time as he continued to stretch her more and more.

When she began to paint, her skin glistening again with sweat, he kissed her neck, and murmured into her skin.

"Sit on me."

Veronica's eyes lit up with excitement and she nodded, lifting herself away from him, gasping as his fingers and cock separated from his body. She staggered a bit as she moved to get the lube and he grinned when she bent over, pushing her smooth white bottom high into the air.

Logan's cock was still slick from her and he stroked it as he slipped down ever so slightly on the couch, spreading his leg so she could access him fully. She popped the top of the lube, biting her lip with excitement as she approached.

"Some for you…" she said and tipped the bottle over, letting it drip down on the head of his cock. "...and some for me." Veronica squirted some on her fingers and snapped the top closed, dropping the bottle onto the ground and turning from him. 

When she leaned forward and sunk her own fingers in her ass, Logan groaned at the sight. He had been wrong. He would come again, hard in her ass. His balls clenched and he just knew that there was no way he could resist her tight body. He never could. Even with 20-odd years being her partner, she could still turn him on like nothing and no one else.

She backed herself towards him, removing her fingers and lowered herself down just enough so he could position his head at her opening. Wriggling a bit, she gasped as she took only the tip in and he adjusted his grip to help support her hips. As she gently guided herself down, the sensation of her stretching around him made Logan's teeth grit in delicious agony. She paused, moaning with pleasure and pain as she rocked on him to spread the lube.

"Fuck, Logan. You're so fucking big," she gasped as she put more of her weight on him. "So fucking big in me…"

His head dropped back as his abs tightened, trying to hold back coming in her already. "God, Veronica. I forgot how good your ass feels. So fucking good…" he moaned as she pushed further.

With a barbaric call of passion, Veronica plunged herself down on him, her ass hitting his balls as she sat, her whole body shaking. He gave her a second to adjust, her hands gripping his thighs for support. Slowly, he rolled his hips back into the cushions, giving her the slightest friction and she let out a deep, guttural call of ecstacy.

"Yes, just like that, Logan. Fuck me."

The began to move together, increasing the friction as he slid through her hot, tight core, moaning and calling for each other as they moved. He reached around her and found her hard clit and she bucked against his hand as he punched it between his fingers.

Sweat spang from his pores as he panted. She was now spread and lubed perfectly and as Veronica bounced on his cock, the friction made it near impossible not to come, hard and fast.

"Fuck, Veronica. You need to come. I'm not going to last much longer," he hissed, clamping his eyes shut as he tried to hold on.

She slammed her legs closed, trapping his fingers between her folds and increasing the friction to her clit. Veronica lifted off him before slamming back down, screaming again.

"Yes! Oh God, Logan. It feels so good….so good…."

As she bounced on his cock, he opened his eyes and glanced past her shoulder to see their reflection in the black mounted television screen. 

"Veronica. Look at the TV. Look at us together, baby. You look so fucking good on my cock."

She caught their reflection and grinned, her eyes now fixed on the sight of her, bent forward in front of him, slamming her body up and down on his cock. It wasn't long before her thrusts became erratic and she closed her eyes.

"Fuck, Logan. Fuck….fuck!"

Every part of her pulsed around his fingers and cock as she arched, her head tossed back, her erotic howls of pleasure echoing through the room.

The tight pulling of her ass around him made Logan release instantly, sending his come shooting deep inside her as he swore loud and long.

"FuckfuckfuckfuckshitVeronica…."

She collapsed back against him, their hearts hammering against each other as they tried to slow their breath.

"That...was….amazing…." she gasped, reaching around to pat his cheek. "Good work."

"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you." He chuckled. 

Looking back at the reflection he shook his head. They were a naked ball of sweat and skin, fused together for the moment by exhaustion and fluids.

"So? Shower?" She giggled, catching his gaze.

Kissing her shoulder, he tasted the salty goodness of her sweat. "Absofuckinglutely."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled "sexual hat trick" for inspiration for this one. I was this many days old when I learned what it was. lol


	5. Let's Settle This The Old Fashioned Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Part 1 of 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: stalemate

"Rock, paper, scissors..." The blonds called out in unison as they tapped their fists on their palms in front of Logan.

"Scissor!" They called together and burst into high giggles.

"You both seem to favour scissors," he mused, taking a slow swig from his beer bottle.

God, he loved Fleet Week. He loved the comradery. The pomp and circumstance. The stunning California blonds currently bickering over him.

"Scissoring. I think you mean scissoring." Lilly planted a quick kiss on Veronica's cheek and the girls chuckled.

Though Logan appreciated how Lilly's large tits would bounce in her tight black top when she laughed, Veronica had the tightest ass and she did this thing where she wrinkled her nose at the end of her laugh and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Heaving a sigh, Veronica wrapped one arm around Lilly, the other around Logan as he perched on the end of the bar stool.

"Looks like we're at a standstill about who gets to go home with you tonight," Veronica sighed, her pink lip curled in a smirk.

"It's up to you, Lieutenant Echolls, to decide." Lilly arched her eyebrow at him and licked her cherry red lips.

Glancing around the busy bar, Logan leaned into the circle, his head snaking around both their waists and they followed, the scent of Veronica's sweet vanilla perfume mingling in his nose with Lilly's cinnamon spice as they moved their heads closer.

"Ladies. The only way to settle this is if you both come home with me and have some fun."

The women looked each other in the eye, wicked beautiful smiles forming on both their lips as their eyes met his again.

Veronica wrinkled her nose with glee. "We thought you'd never ask."


	6. We Three Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a girl just needs empirical proof of a theory.
> 
> The origin story for ChasingLoVe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: playing the field.
> 
> Note: this is the "origin story" for the previous chapter "We Three."

* * *

**Three years ago....**

* * *

"Okay. Shoe size."

Chase lifted his foot, in a chucky black boot, up onto the teak coffee table and grinned at Logan.

"Size 14. You?"

Pulling up his pant leg, Logan propped the sole of his black sneaker up near Chase's. "13-and-a-half. Wide."

Veronica sipped her gin and tonic in the chair across from them, uncrossing and then crossing her legs again. Her skirt slid up her thigh and she caught Chase's eye as he watched her adjust the hem to lay flat, but still flashing enough to keep that look of desire in his gaze.

Since they discovered Logan's half-brother a year ago, there had been many dinners together, that usually ended with Chase flirting mercilessly with his brother's wife as they drank. Even Logan noticed the chemistry between Veronica and Chase, commenting on it after every occasion. He seemed amused that he had something that his brother obviously wanted. And Logan wasn't jealous, per say. He was secure enough that he knew Veronica would never do anything with anyone without his consent. If anything, he found it fascinating. 

"You know, there are other, more interesting body parts you two can be comparing," she offered, smiling mischievously. "I can judge."

Logan laughed, shaking his head. "You're really dying to see his cock, aren't you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "For science. I mean, you both look soooooo much alike, I just want to know how far it goes?"

Logan leaned forward and downed his bourbon in a long sip, placing the glass on the table separating the long leather couch from her red velvet chair.

"You really are laying your kinks out on the table, aren't you Bobcat."

"Kinks?" Chase removed his foot and sat back, his arm stretching across the back of the couch. "This sounds like fun. What exactly are your kinks, Veronica?"

Her nude lips parted as she smirked, her pupils darkening. Leaning forward, her burgundy blouse dropped open slightly, giving both men a good view of the red bra she had on underneath.

"I have so many, Chase. And Logan helped me discover them all."

Scratching the stubble on his cheek, Logan shrugged. "It's true. All my fault. She was good at hiding her kinks before me, but I helped her realize it was okay to explore them."

"How so? Please tell me the story of Veronica Mars sexual awakening." Chase grinned, running his fingers through his thick, dark hair. "I'm intrigued."

The couple exchanged a glance and Veronica smiled coyly, her hands clasping as she leaned her elbows on her knees.

"I dated someone all through high school -- Duncan Kane -- and Logan dated his sister, Lilly. Lilly went off to college and left Duncan, Logan, and I back in Neptune to keep each other company." She paused, smirking at Logan. "Well, Logan and I had always flirted, but with Lilly gone, it kicked into overdrive. And one night, when we were all drinking together, I boldly suggested that we all fuck. Duncan, Logan, and I...."

"....except...I didn't realize that Duncan had yet to give this amazing creature an orgasm," Logan interjected.

"Correct!" Veronica laughed. "Two years of sex and I had faked it the whole time. Until Logan joined in."

"So I was watching her fake it so badly with Duncan while they fucked on the floor and when Duncan was done, I went down on her and gave her the first of three orgasams that night." Logan grinned. "After that, we kept fucking, but more and more, it was Veronica and I having sex while Duncan voyered."

"Which he really didn't seem to mind. And neither did I," Veronica finished with a sigh. "When Duncan finally wanted to stop having Logan join us, I dumped Duncan and Logan and I have been together ever since."

"But I created a little exhibitionist sex fiend because of it." Logan pointed at Veronica and she arched her eyebrow at him, conspiratorially. "Makes me fuck her in parked cars. Flirts with men at the bar then demands I finger her in dark corners." He pauses and licks his lips. "Neglects to wear underwear under her skirts when we have company."

"It's true." She naunchelanly shrugged. "But I am faithful. I never fuck anyone without you."

"Without you? That sounds interesting too," Chase stated, letting out a hearty laugh.

"Well, Lilly Kane has been known to pop in and out of our life..." Logan began.

"...and in and out of our bed." Veronica finished. "Found out a few years ago that my fetishes are also bisexual in nature."

Chase pursed his lips, glancing between them. The energy in the room was electric and Veronica shifted anxiously under their gaze.

"At least with Lilly, I tend to be the center of attention between you. I prefer not to suck cock so much as watch it and orchestrate." Logan waved his hand in the air with a flourish. "The circus ringmaster to Veronica's lioness needs, as it were."

"I'm still bummed Lilly went and turned all monogamist on us when she married Stavros." She added. "Oh...and my only really big kinky no is to Furries."

"So I should leave my mascot costume in the trunk?" Chase chuckled and they all laughed.

"The way she's been taking about you, I wouldn't take that as a solid line though." Logan jerked his chin at Veronica. 

"Has she now?"

A thick silence fell and Veronica took it as her cue. Rising, she sauntered around the coffee table, past Chase, and deposited herself between the men on the couch. Her hand slid across Chase's thigh and comes to rest on his fly and his cock twitched under the fabric.

"I thought it could be an interesting compare-and-contrast," Veronica murmured, her other hand coming to rest on Logan's bulge. "You look so much alike, but the question still remains..." she paused and licked her lips. "...are you the same in every way?"

Turning towards her, Chase dropped his fingers to her thigh, pausing as Logan nodded to him before proceeding to draw them up under Veronica's skirt. On her other thigh, Logan did the same and when they reached her soft, smooth apex, she spread her legs, allowing them both to slip between her wet folds. She gasped as four long digits penetrated her, their thumbs meeting at her clit and they caught the hard nub against the rough pads of their fingers. Together, they pressed against each other, pinching her clit like a vice and she tossed back her head, keening high and wild.

"Yes! Just like that!" 

Logan roughly pulled open her blouse, buttons flying as he ripped it. "She likes to be shared." Yanking the cup of her bra down, Logan smiled at her hard pink nipple. "One for you, and one for me."

Chase did the same, exposing her completely and she arched, hungry for their touch.

"Yes, sir." He smirked, lowering his head to suck Veronica's nipple between his lips at the same time Logan took the one closest to him.

Veronica bucked against them, crying out in ecstacy. "Oh God! Yes! Chase...Logan... That's how I like it! Both of you inside of me..."

Together, they worked their fingers and their tongues against Veronica's body, the sticky sound of her wetness combined with the loud calls of pleasure that were falling from her lips.

Their slender fingers moved inside her, faster and faster as she parted her legs wider, allowing her cunt to take them harder and deeper.

It was only a matter of minutes before she's came, loud and long, her pulsing muscles around their fingers drawing them deeper inside her, as she violently screamed and thrash against them. It was finally Logan who nodded to Chase to release her completely, watching her pant, her blue eyes wild with excitement, her skin glowing with perspiration. 

"So, boys?" Veronica licked her lips and gave them a lopsided grin. "Let's see those cocks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to everyone who has left comments. I haven't had time to catch up on my replies, but please know that I am reading them and will get to them eventually. Thanks to everyone!!! I am just loving reading what you are thinking about this crazy little collection.


	7. Mistress Vee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress Veronica has many rules. Unfortunately, she may have broken the most important one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: swing and a miss
> 
> TW: mention of canon abuse

I've never broken the rules for anyone. In ten years as a professional dominatrix, I've maintained my distance. Never engaged in intercourse. Never given my real name. Never removed the mask.

But for him, I've broken them all.

The problem is, I got too close. He came to me on the advice of a therapist. Told to work out his sexual issues, safely. Dig deep into his kinks, his fantasies, his desires. The ones his abusive dad and his absent mom set deep inside him. It was so he would stop the endless cycle of women parading through his bedroom -- there were too many emotions at play, too many hearts and lives ruined. So instead he chose to break one bad habit by using another.

But then we talked too much. During our first session, we talked about what he wanted to achieve, what he wanted to role-play, what I should stay away from. Spanking or hitting was out, and he revealed it was because of his father. Durrogatory language or shaming was out too because of mommy-dearest. His safe word was _Neptune_ , his home, not too far away from L.A. We agreed that I would call him by his name - Logan - while he would call me Mistress Vee. He preferred blonds and so I wore the mask that allowed him to see my naturally long, blond hair.

Over the year, in the safety of my dungeon, we explored many things. He admitted to being attracted to men and women, but his father's shame kept him closeted and hungry for only one sex. We worked with the strap on and the vibrators, teaching him about the full pleasures of a prostate orgasm. It gave him the courage to flirt with another man he found attractive at a party one night, and he reported back to both me and his therapist that he'd never felt so free.

He worked out a lot, moulding himself into the man he thought his mother wanted him to be, and every time I would strip him, I would see how his body changed, slowly over time. His muscles becoming more defined, more pronounced, and I would take great pleasure in watching the red wax drip down and run through the crevices of his abs. His skin stretching slowly to show more flex each time I brought him close to orgasm. His stamina increasing as it took longer and longer to make him come. After he would leave, I would find myself needing a few minutes to myself to masturbate and get rid of my own sexual tension before my next client arrived.

Then, a month ago, I accidentally triggered him, and it unlocked something hidden so deep inside of him that he didn't even realize it was there. Cracked everything open and it was both terrifying and exhilarating to him. It was the only pure vulnerability I ever saw from a client and it shocked and scared me. And so I comforted him. Kissed his cheek. Allowed him to kiss me back. And the next thing I knew, we were on top of the satin sheets on the bed, my latex catsuit shed on the ground. When I handed him the condom, he took control, flipped the tables as he kissed down my body to my pussy. As he licked my wet core, he asked me for my real name, and I easily answered -- "Veronica" -- before coming hard in his mouth. But when his thick, hard cock slid inside me, it was his name that fell from my lips, over and over again.

From then, everything changed.

Tonight, I have him strung up in the middle of the room in a leather strap swing. His head slung back as I straddle his face, holding on to the ropes for dear life as I force him to eat me. After he's done, I'll reward him with a blow job of his own, helped along by the surprise of a new vibrating plug I bought, just for him. Slowly. I'll do it slowly, building over time, like he's doing to me right now, gently caressing my clit with his tongue, trying to draw out the pleasure.

But we can't linger here too long. We have a dinner reservation at seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a friend who was a part-time dom and used to tell me stories when we had quiet night shifts together. Yes, this breaks every rule. I admit it. I totally and 100% did it for the LoVe.


	8. Halfway Between Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of something special. Part 2 of 5 of this LoVeLi story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hail Mary
> 
> Picking up from where our last LoVeLi fic ended at the bar...
> 
> DOUBLE UPDATE DAY for ShesGotALionsHeart's birthday!!! Happy birthday!!! Hope I made it in time.

The threesome stumbled into Logan's condo, laughing and tripping over each other. Lilly immediately broke away from them and stood in the sprawling living room, twirling around on her tiptoes on the dark hardwood. Veronica was still clinging to his neck and Logan grunted as he lifted her off her feet, his hand under her ass cheeks, twirling her as they moved into the space.

"Never met a Navy man this rich." Lilly stated, hands on her hips.

"My family's money," he stated, kissing Veronica playfully on the nose as he lowered her to the ground. "This is basically just a place to crash between tours."

"There's nothing basic about this." Lilly waved a manicured hand in the air and twirled, her black skirt lifting as she spun. "I know. I'm rich too."

The sprawling condo was located on the top floor of the building, set with a long bank of windows on one side, facing the water. The lights from the other buildings shone into the place, immuminating the minimalist, masculine leather and wood decor.

Logan slid his hand under Veronica's skirt, feeling her lacy boy-cut underwear and she sighed, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care if he's rich or poor, Lil. What I do care about is getting off. Soon." Veronica licked her lips and grinned at him. "All the innuendo you've been throwing at us tonight has made me so horny."

Her hand grasped the bulge in his pants and he groaned and she pressed her palm into his hardening cock.

"That's Veronica. She's the one turned on by a guy's mind." Lilly sauntered back to them, her palms pressed to Logan's chest, feeling his hard pecs under his shirt. "I'm more about the bod."

"So I should read the some Edna St. Vincent Millay while shirtless?" A crooked grin stretched across his face as he looked between the women.

"You know Edna St. Vincent Millay?" Veronica gasped. "I just wrote a research paper in grad school about..."

"Veronica!" Lilly snapped her fingers in her friend's face. "Focus. The Lieutenant doesn't want to hear about your poetic nerd-gasam."

"Actually, I read a lot of the classics when I'm trapped on a carrier..." He started and Lilly huffed her annoyance. 

"Should I leave you both alone to talk books or are we all going to fuck?"

"Fuck." Veronica asserted, her hand dropping to Logan's tight ass. "Most definitely fuck first."

"Fine." Lilly dropped to her knees in front of Logan and began to unbuckle his belt. "You guys can talk books after I fall asleep."

Turning his attention to Veronica, Logan kissed her in a way that made her giddy from head to toe.

"Sounds good to me," he said, retreating from her lips.

"Come down here then." The unzipping of Logan's fly punctuated Lilly's demand. "Let's give him a Hail Mary."

"Hail Mary? What's that?"

With a grin, Veronica sank to her knees next to Lilly and winked up at Logan, mischievously. Together, the grabbed his pants and underwear, yanking it down to his ankles. His hard cock sprang at attention in front of their faces and they both gasped, eyes wide at the length and girth that now confronted them.

"Oh. Wow!" Lilly gasped. "I figured you were big from your hands but...wow..."

Veronica licked her lips, her eyes staying on Logan as a look crossed her face like she had found the most delicious flavor of ice cream imaginable. One that was orgasmicly good.

Lilly nudged her and they laughed, straightening their spines as they clasped their hands.

"Hail Mary!" Lilly proclaimed.

"Thank you for what we are about to receive." Veronica finished.

With that Lilly took Logan's cock deep into her mouth as he gasped, shocked at the sudden contact. Keeping his gaze down, he watched Lilly blissfully bob up and down his cock before pulling away. It was then that Veronica went down on him, sucking him to the back of her throat. His eyes rolled back as he enjoyed the sensation of her on him before she separated from him, giving Lilly another chance.

"Fuck!" He growled, his hands dropping to each of their heads. "Jesus-fucking-Christ."

"Why we call it a Hail Mary," Veronica cooed as she opened her mouth to take him again.

"We can do this for much longer if we do this together," Lilly explained, her hand reaching up to stroke his balls as Veronica worked his cock. "No one has to be a martyr."

Logan's knees started to shake as pleasure surged through his veins.This was definitely the most unbelievable thing that had ever happened to him and he thanked any and all deities that may have brought these two women his way.

Gripping their hair enough to keep standing, but lose enough for them to move, Logan looked down again to see Lilly take him again as Veronica dipped below him slightly, her tongue passing over his sensitive scrotum. The licking, back and forth, was almost too much stimulation to bear, and with a call of agony, he pulled back, stopping the intensity. Panting, he caught their gaze as the two smiled up at him.

"Not this way. I want to fuck you both first. Make you both come before I do."

"Ooohhh...an officer and a gentleman," Lilly remarked as she stood, offering her hand to Veronica.

"I knew we had a good one," Veronica added. 

Lilly glanced around, noticing a door on the other end of the living room, just off from the open kitchen.

"Is that the bedroom?"

"Yes. Why? Is that where we're headed next?" Logan asked, still trying to keep his excitement at bay.

"That's where _we're_ headed next." Lilly grabbed Veronica, pulling her into a deep, sloppy kiss. When they separated, they both had a happy, dreamy look to them. " _We'll_ get started. _You_ come in when you're ready."

With that, Lilly took Veronica's hand and they walked away, both swaying their hips in the moonlight, knowing full well he was watching.

Veronica tossed a wink over her shoulder as she opened the door, letting Lilly in first, and then following. They left the door open just a crack and Logan saw the lights turn on.

Half-naked and alone in the darkness, he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. The sound of laughter trickled from the room and his cock twitched, urging him to follow and see what they were up to.

Taking his time, he began to undress, imagining all the delicious things he was about to do to them both. If they let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no Hail Mary sex act so I made it up. I could go to hell for this one. Hope you found my eternal damnation worth it.


	9. Put Me In, Coach, I'm Ready To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some boys don't deserve to get past second base. But Logan isn't just some boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rounding third

She was definitely going to let this one round third tonight. It was officially Veronica's fourth date with Logan, which was a suitable amount of time to show how anxious she was to be with him, but not fall into the one-night-stand category. 

The blue ribbon was firmly tied on her dorm doorknob, so they were safe from her roommate, Mac, walking in on them, and she invested in a new box of condoms, just to be prepared. Because as they lay on her bed, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, all Veronica could think about was how good it would feel to have his long, slender fingers, caressing her naked skin in the most intimate ways. She had first become enamoured with Logan's hands during his third-year cognative psychology presentation -- watching with rapt attention as his muscular hands swooped and gestured through the air as he spoke. It was mesmerizing. 

Up until then, she had written Logan off as the jackass of the psych department -- with his offhanded quips and smartass remarks -- and pitied whomever eventually had him as their shrink. But something changed about how she saw him after that presentation and before their next class, she boldly asked him out for a coffee, which he eagerly accepted.

And now, here they were, those same hands slowly gliding up her thigh, over her buttocks (squeezed into her tightest black jeans), and to her waist, where it lingered at the hem of her tight Johnny Cash t-shirt, just waiting for her permission to go higher.

This was the part she dreaded. Second base. She wanted to skip it and go right to third, but for some reason, every man wanted to do things in order. But the fact was, she hated it. 

It had nothing to do with her breasts themselves. They were a strong B-cup, which was just enough, in Veronica's opinion, to allow her to flaunt their symmetrical roundness when she felt like it in a tight t-shirt (like she did tonight), go bra-less in her favorite summer halter dress, and looked great in a bikini. 

No. The downside to second base was the men.

Her first boyfriend in high school, Duncan, wouldn't do anything. He would merely cup them, his fingers never engaging with any of the sensitive flesh that was aching for some attention. In fact, when he first saw them, he actually blushed. Come to think of it, he did that for many years after too.

Troy was a pincher. She met him at a party her first year of college and they lasted a few months. At first, it was a bit of a turn on, when he would slide his hand up her shirt and pinch her hard nipples, but then he moved on to twisting them like they were a stuck screw and seemed to get a perverse delight in Veronica's yelp of pain. 

She didn't date again until Piz in her second year. Veronica was sure he thought her breasts were stress balls by the way he would position his entire hand covering them as he kneaded them, his palm pushing her erect nipples down into her flesh. Which was fine, and at least it didn't hurt, but it also didn't turn her on.

Then there was Leo, at the beginning of this year. The campus police officer who asked for her phone number after their dorm was evacuated for a fire alarm. He was a sucker and a biter, both of which he did too hard and too much. She often wondered what his mother did to him while breast feeding to make him so aggressive and made a mental note when she dumped him to eventually write a paper about it.

Now, here was Logan, the pads of his fingers gently brushing her abs, waiting for her to do something to tell him he could go further, and she internally cringed at what he could do to her based on her past experiences. But she really, really wanted to go all the way tonight and if this was a hurdle she needed to jump, then by God, she would.

Releasing his lips, she rose on the bed as he grinned wildly at her. His puples darkened, his dark hair wonderfully disheveled from her fingers running through it. Keeping her eyes on his, she pulled off her t-shirt in one quick movement, watching his eyes drop to her sheer black bra and his lips part. The chill of the room made her nipples immediately harden.

He licked his lips, quirking his eyebrow at her with mischievous intent.

"Those are some spectacular breasts you have there, Ms. Mars."

She could help but giggle, arching her back slightly to show them off even more.

"Thanks. Grew them myself."

Logan's hand slipped around her waist and up her back, pausing for a second at the clasp of her bra before expertly opening it. When the cups loosened, she gasped as he gently tugged the straps down her arms.

His palm slid around her ribcage to rest under one breast and Veronica held her breath, anxious for what would happen next. When his thumb gently swept over her taunt nipple, she gasped again at the feeling of a thousand tiny little electric volts surged through her nerves. Logan did it again and she involuntarily moaned.

"So you like that?" He mused, his gaze holding hers.

"Yes. God yes!"

"Good. Then I'll keep doing it." Logan lowered a soft kiss onto her lips before ducking his head down to her neck, tenderly kissing her skin as he continued to slowly move his thumb back and forth across her hard nipple.

Warmth pooled between her thighs and Veronica crossed her legs at the ankles, squeezing to keep herself in check as he caressed her body. Everything felt so damn good right now. As he started to kiss down her chest, her muscles tightened with trepidation. His lips made contact with the hard peak of her nipple and she gasped at the soft kiss. But when his mouth opened and his tongue gently flicked her skin, sending a ripple of pleasure through her, she moaned in ecstasy. Logan did it again and she grabbed his thick bicep, anchoring herself as waves of ecstasy swept her body.

"Oh God! Logan, yes." She moaned, her voice husky with desire.

Closing her eyes, she gave into the sensation of his ministrations, her body vibrating as he lapped at her, toying with her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before and her muscles relaxed into his embrace as she moaned her approval. It was as if her entire body was on the brink of orgasm.

Moisture pooled between her legs and she released her grip on him, her hands quickly unbuckling her belt.

"Logan, please...touch me lower...."

She had never begged a man for more. But Logan was most definitely going to be the exception. A need so strong was building inside of her that she craved release and the way he was toying with her at second base, made her feel like he would stay there forever, if he wasn't waved through.

He chuckled, the hum of his laugh vibrating her breast and he removed his thumb from her nipple, trailing his hand down her belly as his tongue continued to tease her nipple. Veronica bucked her hips when he got to the button of her jeans, his eyes shifting to look up at her, his eyes silently questioning his progress.

"Yes. Yes. Yesssss." She moaned and his response was to pop the button and unzip her fly.

His long middle finger found the edge of her underwear and she held her breath, trying to control her excitement.

"Veronica," he whispered, momentarily releasing her breast from his mouth. "Do you want me to make you come tonight?"

Damn. Veronica's brain was on fire. That was quite possibly the sexiest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Yes," she hoarsely replied. "Yes, Logan."

For a split second, he held his position, unmoving as he smirked up at her.

"Good."

With that, he returned to her breast as his fingers slid under her sheer underwear, pressing through her slick folds to stop at her clit. She bucked in his hand and cried out as her body shook with pleasure just at the simple touch. He adjusted, three fingers now spreading her mound as he pressed gently on her hard clit. When he began making slow circles through her wetness, she cried out with pleasure, gripping his t-shirt for dear life. And when he continued, quickening his manipulations as his tongue flicked her nipple, she began to pant, her voice cracking as she keened. Veronica's body tensed for a second as endorphins shot through her before she released, her orgasm pulsing through her body as her legs clamped Logan's fingers between her thighs. But as she came, he continued to move, causing her orgasm to draw out, longer and longer as sweat sprang from her skin.

When she grabbed his wrist he stopped and her relentlessly wonderful orgasm dropped to a low pulse through her skin. With one final lick of her breast, Logan moved to kiss her softly, tenderly and she responded, wrapping her arms around his head to deepen their connection.

Releasing her lips, Logan pressed his forehead to hers and grinned.

"Well, that was _one_. Shall we continue?"

Veronica's eyes lit up with excitment, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Yes. Please."


	10. On the Mats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the dojo, stays in the dojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: body check
> 
> For Irma66 ;) The Cobra Kai inspired LoVe smut you didn't know you needed.....

Veronica's fists flew furiously through the air, lashing out at Logan as he blocked every attack. A split second later, she was on the receiving end as he spun away, his heel nearly clipping her as it swept past her face, but her wrist connected in time to deflect it before hustling back. The two parted, breathing heavily and Logan caught sight of the soft curve of her beasts, peeking out between the open folds of her white karategi.

"Hey! Eyes up here, Sensei," she snapped, lifting her hands to the ready.

A wide grin spread across Logan's face as he positioned his hands to fight.

"You're naked."

"We're all naked under our clothes," she huffed, but the way her lip curled into a grin told him that she knew what she was doing. 

"Yes, but you're _extra_ naked."

She shrugged and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Helps me move better. You know that."

Licking his lips, he nodded. Fifteen years and two children later, he knew exactly what it meant. Especially since both kids had been conceived on the practice mats in their dojo. 

"Yeah. That's why."

Logan lunged for her and she side stepped him, dancing across the mats, keeping her hands at the ready. This time, he attacked with his fists, and she blocked each toss of his hands with lightning speed. Making her move, she grabbed his arm, kicking his leg out from under him and dropped him to the mats with a thud, her body coming down on his as she straddled his waist. But he kept moving, tossing her off him and she screamed as her back hit the ground. A split second later, he was over her, his lips crashing down onto hers.

Teeth and tongues fought as they worked to loosen each other's black belts, frantic for release. Skin pressed to skin and Veronica kicked her leg around Logan's hip, shifting her weight as she stayed locked in their kiss as she rolled him off of her, taking the high position again, straddling him. Her uniform opened completely, her breasts heaving as she panted with exertion. A lascivious smile crossed her face, looking down on his hard, rippling body beneath her. Logan took the distraction and tossed her off again and she rolled on the mats, strategically landing on her belly, facing the one long mirror on the wall. He rolled to her, and she pressed her palms to the mat in a half-hearted attempt to get up but he caught her wrist and held it tight to the floor.

"Stay down," he murmured into her ear, his lips grazing her lobe. 

"Fine," she cooed, her body arching to connect with his. "You win this round."

Logan's hand slipped under the waistband of her pants and his eye caught her reflection, her face flushed with excitement, blond hair falling from her high bun on her head. Slowly, he eased her pants down, her naked ass now cocked towards him, waiting and ready.

"Somehow I feel that you were the winner as well." Reaching between her legs, he slipped his fingers through her wet folds and she moaned.

"Well...not yet." Veronica gasped as two long fingers roughly slid inside her.

Logan's head dipped down to her neck, giving the sensitive skin a nip with his teeth and she called out in ecstasy. 

"Yes! God, Logan...harder...."

The slick sound of his fingers working through her come filled the quiet space as Veronica arched into him, looking for more. He added a third finger as he sucked her neck, and she squirmed, working her pants lower on her legs. High mewles of pleasure now echoed in the room and Logan's cock became harder and harder, listening to her moans.

Releasing her neck, he quickly repositioned himself between her knees, pulling down his pants and underwear and positioning himself between her sopping wet core. He caught her eye in the reflection, holding it momentarily before thrusting into her, hard and fast, watching as her eyes went wide and her mouth form a large O as she took the length of him deep inside of her.

She gripped the mat as he pulled away from her, thrusting hard and deep as she called out with pleasure, continuing as she anchored herself to the floor. Veronica's voice was high and wild as she held her body steady against him as he pounded into her, faster and faster. Logan reached around and pressed his fingers to her clit and she dropped her hips to the ground, trapping his hand as he continued to thrust erratically, sweat dripping down his body.

With a rapturous call of pleasure, she came below him, hard and fast around his cock, pulsing and pulling him deeper into her soft, wet core and he couldn't hold on, releasing his come deep inside as he moaned in exertion combined with pure ecstasy. For a moment, they held together, feeling wave after wave of rippling euphoria course between them. And they both moaned with discontent a minute later when Logan finally rolled off, landing with a thud on the mat beside her.

She was immediately on him again, giggling between the panting as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"You're gonna need to clean the mats before tonight's class," Veronica stated, patting his bare chest as it heaved up and down.

Logan turned his head to kiss her nose and sighed. "Gonna have to clean _you_ up before you pick up the kids from school in an hour."

She shrugged, tossing her leg over his, and sighed. "You're probably right. But for now, let's just enjoy being here, right now."

Closing his eyes, Logan slowed his breathing, allowing his body to calm. For now.


	11. All the Best Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica definitely got what she wanted for her birthday...and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pinch hit
> 
> Chase Graves returns.....

Veronica could barely remember her name at this point. She had lost count of the number of orgasms hours ago. Tied to the bed frame, she moaned as Logan's tongue hit her clit for the millionth time, slowly languishing back and forth over her sopping wet pussy. It was her own damn fault. It was her idea to have them tie her up on her birthday and let the brothers do whatever they wanted with her. She never suspected that it would be so deliciously drawn out.

Now, it became a game of Uncle. If she asked them to stop, they would, immediately. But what was the fun in that when she could really push her limits. See how far she could go. How far they would take her.

Chase walked back into the room, naked and wet from his shower, and smiled at the sight of Logan between Veronica's legs.

"She still hasn't thrown in the towel?" He chuckled.

Logan raised his head from it's place and Veronica caught the glisten of moisture covering his mouth as she looked down.

"No. And my jaw is seizing up. She has the endurance of a long-distance runner."

Chase patted Logan on the shoulder, jerking his thumb in the direction of the door. 

"Why don't you take a break. Make us a couple of drinks and come back and watch. I'll take over for you for now."

Veronica wriggled with anticipation, biting her bottom lip. While Logan was eager to torture her in between orgasms, Chase taking over meant she would get some release, as he seemed to enjoy making her come, harder and longer each time.

"Good plan," Logan stated, pulling away from his wife, he rubbed his jaw as he tossing her a wink. "Enjoy yourself, birthday girl."

Grabbing his robe off the back of a chair, Logan lingered, watching Chase take his place between Veronica's legs. He watched as his brother's tongue slipped gently over Veronica's bare pussy, teasing her as she bucked her hips to him. Neither of them had actually fucked her yet, and he knew just the fact that they made her come without cock probably meant she was still itching for more.

As Logan left the room, Chase drew his thick thumb through Veronica's folds, tracing her wet labia gently. He watched her lips grow plump as more blood surged through her and he kissed them ever so delicately before taking his teeth and nipping at her clit. She gasped and moaned as he pushed his thumb into her deeper, his teeth nipping again at the hood of her clit.

"Now that we're alone, Veronica..." he murmured into her skin, kissing up her prone body as she squirmed. "Let's have some more fun. Give Logan a good show when he comes back. A reason for him to join in?"

He stopped as his cock met her spread open legs, and he moved his hips just enough so the head nudged between her wet folds.

"Yes," she sighed, looking deep into his eyes. "Oh God, Chase, yes."


	12. A New Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's fantasy night continues, with unexpected connections. Part 3 of 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: catch and release
> 
> A LoVeLi little fic...continuing from where we left off last time....

Logan peeked through the crack in the doorway to spy Veronica and Lilly, rolling around, lips locked together, on top of his king sized bed.

Most of their clothes lay strewn across the duvet and as they moved, Lilly was tugging Veronica's underwear down her legs. She wriggled out of them, her lips shifting from Lilly's to trail lower, raising one of Lilly's firm, round breasts out of Lilly's bra, bringing it to her lips. When her tongue swept the hard flesh, Lilly moaned, and Veronica sucked her nipple deep into her mouth. Her hands slid around Lilly back and she deftly removed Lilly's bra as Lilly's fingers found Veronica's nipples, pinching them roughly. Veronica's moan filled the room, but she didn't let go of Lilly's nipple, her mouth opening as she called out, the hard flesh now viced by her teeth.

Palming his cock, Logan pushed the door open and strode to the end of the bed. The girls gave him a cursory glance, continuing to pleasure each other in front of him. They're legs tangled together as they held their embrace and Logan kneeled on the bed, getting closer to the action. Coming up near Veronica, he reached between the two, his fingers finding Lilly's smooth, wet core first and she gasped as he penetrated her.

"God! Yes!"

Veronica shifted her leg higher on Lilly's hip, flashing a slim patch of pubic hair at him. Smiling down at them both, he slipped his slender middle finger into her, his other fingers spreading her lips wide so he could see her plump, red core. She moaned at Lilly's breast but didn't let go.

The women began to move against his hands as they continued to play with each other. They weren't tender in their movements at all, preferring to nip and pull, tweak and twist each other's nipples. He took it as a sign and the thrusting of his hands inside them became rougher, working them both simultaneously until the sound of their wetness filled the room. That was when Veronica finally let go of Lilly's breasts, her head tossed back in ecstasy. 

"Yes! Oh God, yes!"

"Oohhhh....she's close!" Lilly exclaimed, pulling herself off Logan's fingers, leaving a trail of slick come on his duvet. "Get a condom on and lay down, Loverboy."

Logan withdrew himself from Veronica and she growled with discontent, tossing a look of contempt at Lilly.

"Oh settle down," Lilly said as Logan moved to his side table, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom from the box. "You know you'll get yours Veronica." Lilly licked her lips as Logan rolled the condom over his cock. "And I'll get mine."

Veronica rolled away, kneeling by the head board. "Fine. Logan, lay down here."

"Yes, ma'am," he gave her a quick salute and she giggled when his head plopped down near her knees just below the pillows.

"This is why I like Navy men..." Veronica cooed, her leg rising over his head to drop onto the other side, straddling his face. "So respectful."

Logan's fingers slid through her outer lips, spreading them so her engorged clit was near his nose. Pausing, her breathed in the sweet, musky scent of her and his cock throbbed. When the tip of his tongue swept over her labia, ending at the sensitive hard nub, she moaned, leaning over him and grabbing the thick wooden headboard. Her tits hung down, swinging gently as she moved against his tongue. 

"Oh fuck! This one definitely knows what he's doing." Veronica moaned, her eyes fluttering closed. "You better get on this ride, Lilly."

The bed shifted next to Logan's hips as Lilly straddled him. "You don't have to ask me twice..." 

As she lowered her wet cunt down on him, Logan moaned into Veronica's delicate flesh, his eyes rolling back in his head as his cock slid through her wet core ending only when her hips flush with his.

"Fuck. He's fucking huge." She wriggled on his cock, taking a second to adjust to his length and girth. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Logan closed his eyes, trying to focus all his strength on not coming then and there. This was the most amazing sexual experience of his life and there was no way in hell he was going to let it be over too quickly. 

Focusing on Veronica, his tongue swept through her again, slowly dragging back and forth as she moaned and bucked against him. As he licked, Lilly began to ride him, her hips rolling against hers as she thrust, sweeping waves of pleasure through his body.

They continued like this, no one in a hurry for it to end, each of them giving each other pleasure as the women's moans echoed. In time, Lilly's thrusts became harder, her juices now dripping between them as he lapped up Veronica's. Her thighs clenched near his head, shaking as her keening changing pitch and he slid two fingers into her. Focusing only on her clit, he flicked it quickly with the tip of his tongue as she cried out.

"Yes! Oh Lilly! He's going to make me come. He's going to make me come...."

Lilly's thrusts quickened and Logan's fingers followed in Veronica, matching the movement.

"Veronica! I'm going to come too," Lilly panted. "I'm going to come too...."

For a second, they were a mass of moving, sweating bodies, before they paused, the minor individual implosions before they all came together, Lilly and Veronica calling out as they came around him, soaking his cock and his face with their fluids as he pumped into Lilly's core, moaning into Veronica's pulsing flesh. Pleasure ripped through them all, and as the ripples of ecstasy started to subside, the women dropped to his side, Lilly on his left, Veronica on his right.

They curled next to him, each draping an arm and a leg over his body as he spread his arms out, allowing each to put their head in the crook of his arm.

Panting, he stared at the ceiling, thanking his lucky stars that he met them. If only for this short time.

Veronica raised her body to look down on him, sweat glistening on her cheeks.

"So. How much time do you need to regroup?"

"You....you want to stay?" He gasped.

"If it's okay with you," Lilly said, kissing his pec. "Most guys want a catch and release, but you seem like you could go longer."

Glancing between the two, he squeezed them closer to his body and chuckled.

"Not to worry, ladies. I can go all night.


	13. Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a lot of pleasure is worth a little pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: prone position
> 
> Heavy BDSM. You've been warned.

He tightens the last knot and you begin to relax into the comfort of the shibari ropes, holding you tight to the solid kitchen chair. Tied prone, bent over the cool wooden seat, your wrists bound near your breasts on one side, your legs tied up so your knees are on the cold tiles, ass cocked in the air. The back of the chair is secured to your right side, the legs to your legs on one side, to your arms on the other.

On the fine oak kitchen table is his Swiss army knife at the ready, should you call out your safe word. You know it won't be tonight, but he leaves it there anyway, just in case. You know because you asked for this. Begged a bit. Convinced him over the past few months to use all that knowledge he had of fancy sailor knots on you. For you. Slowly at first, fashioning you a red rope corset -- meticulously following directions from a book he bought -- that you wore under a dress to dinner. Then a body bind, where he placed a giant knot at your clit that rubbed it just so that you came every time he yanked at the cord.

Now this. It's taken him almost an hour to truss you to the chair, your pussy getting wetter with every pass of the soft, smooth rope on your skin as he tightened it more and more. Tight enough that there will be some beautiful patterned rippling bumps in your skin after, but not too tight that you still have some circulation. Some. Because right now, as your toes are pointed in the air, your calves bound on either side to your thighs, you can feel them tingle. 

His shadow passes over you and the click of the cap from the bottle of lube snaps you to attention, your muscles involuntarily tightening. When the cool liquid hits you skin and drips down the crevasse of your ass, you moan and relax back into the embrace of the ropes as his fingers slip through, spreading the lubrication around your tight asshole.

Logan slides his first finger in with ease and you arch against the ropes. He kneels beside you, his other hand tweaking your nipple as his lips lower to your ear.

"Is this what you imagined? Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, Logan. Yes" Your voice is strangled, your brain not knowing whether to focus on the pleasure of his fingers or the pain of the ropes digging into your skin.

He withdraws, adds another finger and presses into you again, stretching you as you moan with contentment. He pulls at your nipples, alternating his attention between pinching your breasts and spreading his fingers inside you. His cock is hard as he works you, back and forth and you begin to pant, the pleasure now surpassing the pain. He twists his two long fingers, spreading the lube deep inside before pulling out, then adding a third, slamming back into you. You scream, a cackling cry rising after.

"Yes! Oh yes! Spread me, Logan. Stretch me out for your cock."

His lips catch your shoulder, nipping at you as you call out, all your senses heightened. Then, without warning, he removes himself completely, releasing you, moving away from your body as you moan in discontent.

When he stands and walks from your sight, you exhale, relaxing again into the ropes. You can hear him pace behind you, but you can't move. Can't turn around to see him. All you can do is wait. Wait for his touch again. And the absence of him is wholly electrifying to your brain and your body. So much so, that when his fingers finally grab your hip, you gasp at the contact.

The sound of the cap clicking is like a spark in your mind, setting your nerves on fire with anticipation. The head of his cock is cold as it presses to your ass, pausing for a second before thrusting deep inside. A ripple of pain radiates across your nerves as your body stretches to take him and he waits for you to adjust before sinking deeper. For a moment, as your eyes roll back and you gasp for breath, you think there is no end to him, but then his pelvis reaches your ass cheeks and you moan in unison.

Something cold and wet nudges at your cunt and it takes you a second to figure out what's going on. But when you do, you clench your teeth as he pulls out of your ass just enough to make room for the thick lube-draped dildo he's squeezing into your pussy. His hand and hips thrust as the dildo slides in, filling you, stretching you and you keen, high and loud, your voice echoing through the room.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!!!!!"

The dildo stays nestled in your core as he thrusts into your ass again, grabbing the back of the chair for support as he continues to fuck you, faster and faster as your body opens to him. The pleasure is blinding now. There is no pain. Only ecstasy radiating through you as your body shakes, your muscles fighting with the ropes, blood coursing through your bound skin. Sweat springs from your pores, and your voice rises to a pitch you didn't know was possible for a human to make.

That's when he presses his thumb to your clit and it only takes one more sweet thrust to your ass for you to come, screaming and crying out his name. Every muscles in your body pulses around him as you feel him fill your ass with come, but you can't stop. Your orgasm switches from pleasurable to relentless and you beg him for relief. 

He pulls out of you, his hand on your back, his lips near your ear, coaxing you down.

"I'm here. It's okay. Just breathe, beautiful. Breathe."

And you laugh. In the middle of your pristine kitchen, you laugh with joy and pleasure at your release as he grins at you, his dark hair spiked with sweat, his face glowing.

"Should I cut you out?" He murmurs, placing a soft kiss where he bit you moments ago.

"No." You gasp, finally bringing your breath back to normal rhythm. "I want you to untie me. Slowly."


	14. 15-LoVe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> International tennis champion Logan Echolls needs some help relaxing. His physical trainer can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Game, set, and match.

"You're too tense. You need to loosen up."

Logan shook his head and laughed, continuing to pace the locker room. He had done the mediations. The visualizations. The affirmations. All his pre game warm ups. But nothing was working.

"It's goddamn fucking Wimbledon," he muttered, giving his racquet a quick toss and a spin in the air, catching it with ease. "Of course I'm nervous."

"Look son..."

Logan rolled his eyes at his coach, Keith, and just kept walking to the other side of the room.

"...you deserve to be here as much as the other guy. Maybe even more because you don't have Russian oligarch money behind you like Gory Sorokin does."

Chuckling, Logan stopped and spun his racquet again.

"Don't say that too loud, Keith, you may disappear."

The door squeaked open and Veronica, Keith's daughter appeared. There was a rise in the commotion from the people in the halls that was quickly blocked when she pushed the door shut. In short blue shorts showing off her tanned legs and matching tight nylon Nike shirt accentuating her figure, long wavy hair done up in a tight ponytail, she looked more like a model than his Personal Trainer today. She was a colorful contrast to Logan's traditional all-white shorts and shirt combination for the match.

"He still too tense?"

"Yes. Yes he is." Keith ran his hand over his bald head and sighed.

Crossing her arms, she jerked her head towards the door. "Empty the locker room, Dad. I'll give him a quick massage and run through his visualizations again."

"I don't know if we have time for that, Veronica...."

She held up all her fingers to him. "15 minutes. Give me 15 minutes and he'll be a new man."

Frowning, Keith regarded them both before throwing up his hands. "Fine. I already sent everyone away, so he's all yours."

Making his way to the door, Keith paused, raising a finger at Logan. "You got this, Logan. The cup could be yours today. You know it. You deserve it."

"Thanks Keith." Logan forced a tight smile and a nod as he walked to the long wooden bench in the middle of the room and sat down.

With a last nod to Veronica, Keith quickly slipped out the door and she sauntered over, waiting a second before locking it behind him.

"Now...for you..." Arching her eyebrow at him, she swung her hips as she moved across the floor, a coy smile spreading across her lips.

When she came toe-to-toe with him, Veronica looked down at his smiling face, her hands running through his chestnut hair. Keeping her eyes on him, she slowly pushed her shorts and underwear down her legs, shimmying as she stepped out of them, still in her white Keds. 

"This is your relaxation plan?" Logan murmured, his fingers drawing over her bald mound.

"Endorphins are good. And oxytocin is like dopamine. It will make you very happy. Relax everything quickly." 

She gasped as he pressed his fingers past her outer lips to slide over her labia, slowly working back and forth as she got wetter and wetter.

"Can't test positive for this drug," he said, leaning towards her.

Grabbing her thigh, he pulled her leg up next to him, spreading her legs as his tongue made contact with her lips. She stifled a moan when his fingers opened her, allowing his tongue to catch the tip of her clit. Her fingers dug into his hair and his cock hardened under his shorts. Angling her hips to him, his tongue swept through her, the musky scent of her engaging his senses. There was something erotic about the thought of being able to still smell her on him when he played today and he eagerly buried his face in her cunt as she bucked against him.

"That's it. Make me wet, Logan. Make me so wet," she whispered.

Two fingers slipped into her core, working through her juices. He looked up to see her bite her lip, trying to stay quiet. Logan's cock pushed at his clothes uncomfortably and he glanced at the door, silently praying no one would start knocking.

Pulling his fingers from her, he shoved his underwear and shorts to his ankles, his cock springing from its confines.

"We don't have much time," he said and Veronica climbed onto his lap. 

He grabbed her ass to help support her position as she hovered above him, her core lining up with the head of his cock. Grabbing his shoulders, Veronica stole a quick kiss on his lips and grinned.

"Then you have to be fast," she teased.

Sinking down onto him, he couldn't hold back the groan of excitement that rose in his chest. Her hips meeting his, she paused, adjusting her knees up onto the bench. Rolling against him, Logan's fingers dug into her ass.

"You have to be quick too," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"We haven't had sex it a week," she laughed, bouncing up and down his cock. "I can be _so_ quick."

Veronica's hand slipped between them to press on her clit and her head fell back, her eyes closing as she moved. In the year they had been fucking, Logan was always impressed by how she had no qualms about telling him exactly how she liked it. And he knew she liked how he would hold off his own orgasm until he was sure she had a minimum of one orgasm first.

Moving frantically together, Logan shut out everything else. Right now, it was about her. And him. And them, wrapped in the security of their secret love.

Logan's finger slipped his finger between her cheeks, his middle finger stroking her ass, knowing full well the things that made her come. Seconds later, her thrusts became erratic as sweat glistened on her skin.

"Yes! Logan. Come with me. Come with me..."

Veronica pressed her forehead to his as she let out a final gasp, coming hard around him, her body squeezing and releasing him, making it virtually impossible to hold himself in check any longer. With a groan of exertion, he came, hard and fast, his hips jerking as he spilled every drop of himself inside her. When the pulsing pleasure subsided, Logan was left with a delicious calm, every muscle in his body relaxed in a way that only this activity could bring.

Kissing his nose, Veronica giggled. "Better?"

"So much better," he replied, kissing her nose back.

"Do you think you've found your zen?"

"Yes. Now I need my motivation to come back," he chuckled.

"How about this..." Planting a soft kiss on his lips, Veronica cradled his cheeks, looking deep in his eyes. "If you win, we tell everyone about us. And then, we can start to make plans to move in together, just like you wanted."

Logan's heart pounded in his chest as if he just won the best tournament of his life. A wide grin spread across his face. He felt unstoppable. Fuck a metal trophy. The best part of his life was this, right here, with her.

"Deal."


	15. Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strangest beings come out after dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: false start
> 
> TW: bloodletting

They slipped from the back of the noisy club, into the alley, the bite in the air catching the sweat on their skin. Logan pulled the nymphish blond away from the sight of the adjacent street, around the next brick building. The heels of her thigh-high boots echoed, the throbbing bass still pulsing down the corridor.

Another night, another groupie. He had seen her a few times at their gigs, making eye contact from the stage as he growled into the mic. But each time, she left before he could talk to her. Find out her name. Get her number. See what she tasted like.

Tonight, from the second she walked into the bar, he knew she was after him. The way she pushed herself through the crowd to the stage. The pulsing way she danced, her upper body rocking back and forth, like she was practicing to ride his cock. Then the bold way she walked between him and his drummer, Dick, and cooed...

"I'm Veronica. We should get to know each other."

Get to know each other meant brief conversation in a booth, as her hand slid up his tight black jeans, resting on his cock for as they spoke. It meant leaning over, and shoving her tongue down his throat, momentarily jarring him as her hand tried to slip past his metal belt, until Dick showed up at the table and yelled, "Go to the alley, you fuckers!"

And now, she stood, back to the red brick wall, feet spread apart, short black leather skirt rising on her hips, nipples hardening through the black lace bra underneath her mesh shirt. Veronica licked her rich red lips as she lifted her hands above her head, crossing them at the wrist.

"Don't just stand there, fuck-boy. Get to work. Show me what you can do."

Rock. Hard. His cock swelled in his pants, faster than he ever thought was imaginable and her eyes lit up with glee.

"Good. You're as big as I hoped you would be."

Sweeping his palm over his cock, uncomfortably pressed down his leg in his jeans, he walked do her, dropping to his knees on the pavement before her.

"Let's see if you taste as good as I hoped you would."

"I taste better," she drawled, lifting her skirt for him and repositioning her feet, one leg draping over his shoulder. "Better than you could ever dream."

His eyes widened at the sight of her mound, a small tuft of died flaming-red hair greeting him. Spreading her lips with his fingers, he exposed her hard clit. One sweep with his to tongue made her moan. The second made her legs shake. And when his lips clamped down, sucking the sensitive flesh, she dug her long black fingernails into his hair and screamed.

"Fuck, yes!"

Logan continued to suck her, his fingers finding her wet entrance and he roughly shoved them in, making her cry out again. There was nothing delicate about this one, so he didn't worry about being too rough. In fact, by the grasp she had on his head, he questioned if he shouldn't be rougher.

"That's it. Lick me, taste my juices."

Pulling out his fingers, he rocked back to look up at her as he placed his moist didgets in between his lips and sucked. To his surprise, he got the faintest hint of cinnamon on her. Sugar. Or was it honey? She tasted sweet and good and his tongue began to tingle. 

Veronica flipped her long hair to one side, her eyes practically glowing down at him, her lips curled in a mischievous grin.

"More. Take more of me."

Logan's rocked forwards, his long tongue sweeping through her core, reaching past her lips inside her, looking for more. Lapping at her wetness, his tongue tingled more and his brain started to turn in a way that only came with the very best weed, or a bottle of whiskey.

Her hands kept him nestled between her thighs as he continued to eat her, unable to stop. Wetness began to drip down his chin as she moaned above him in ecstasy, her hips moving against his face.

As her legs began to shake, her fingers dug in once more, pulling him away. Dropping back to sit obediently back, Logan looked up at Veronica, glowing above him in the full moonlight. An aura of red and orange glistened around her. He was light headed. Drunk. High. On her.

"Now, fuck me, Logan. Fuck me now."

Gathering himself, he stood on wobbly legs. Unbuckling his belt, he unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down just enough so his cock sprang out, hard and throbbing. Palming himself, he looked down. He looked somehow bigger than normal. Thicker. Longer. A halo of golden light appearing around his skin. He had the thought of a condom, but it danced out of his head as a calm swept over him. This was going to be the best sex of his life. He knew it. He could feel it.

His attacked hers, teeth and tongues. Grabbing his collar, she anchored herself and he lifted her up, crashing her back against the wall. She laughed, her hips spreading wide to take his cock, and as he held her ass with one hand, he easily guided himself to her wet cunt.

The first thrust made her gasp, releasing his lips. The second made her groan with pleasure. When his head hit her cervix, she screamed and laughed, the sound rising in the lane.

"That's it. Fuck me. Show me what you've got." She commanded and Logan continued, hard thrusts through her soft core as they moaned in unison. 

Veronica's feet planted on his ass, her hips thrusting against him as they worked frantically together, racing towards their mutual satisfaction. Logan's legs shook as he fucked her, harder and harder, as sweat pooled on his skin.

"Yes! Yes, Logan...yes....yesssss...."

Her nails dug into his biceps as she clenched, then released, her back arching as she came around him, her body shaking against him.

Logan's body shook as he tried to hold on, but couldn't, allowing himself to come deep inside her warm, wet body. As he came, tiny dots appeared in his eyes, blurring his vision. Veronica smiled, her white fangs seeming to twinkle before she lowered them to his neck.

He gasped, but no sound came out as the pain of the puncture rushed through him, crashing against the pleasure of his orgasms. Logan's eyes fluttered, his body now frozen with hers as she sucked his neck.

"Don't worry, Logan. You're all mine now." She murmured into his skin with a kiss. "I'll take very good care of you."

Logan's eyes fluttered closed as he surrendered. Completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of fic that happens when you have an idea and then you watch Lost Boys with fandom friends. This is for HBG, Kayte, MKT, and Irma.


	16. Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For tonight, Veronica is in charge. Just the way Logan likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: strike out
> 
> TW: heavy BDSM

Veronica stroked his cock slowly, her tongue sweeping over his balls as they drew tighter and tighter. She threw him a cursory glance to make sure he was still where she wanted him. The bright-red ball-gag was still pressed between his moist lips. His arms strapped over his head, secured flush to the top of the bedroom door. One of the nipple clamps had fallen off him, the last time his body shook when she denied him his third orgasm, but she didn't bother to put it back on. Symmetry was not important. The fact that the other one was still clamped hard to his sensitive skin, was.

She trailed her fingers between his spread legs, finding the end of the anal beads and she grasped it. He made a little moaning-pleading sound in the back of his throat and she caught his eye, grinning up at him from her knees.

"You want more now?"

"Mmmhmmmm..." Logan nodded, his eyes glassy and needy.

"Okay. If you think you can handle it...." 

Applying some pressure to the wand of blue silicon beads, she watched his body pucker then open, accepting another sphere inside him. His moan of satisfaction rumbled through the room and she grinned as his thighs shook next to her.

Moving back, she captured his cock in her mouth, sucking it deep down her throat, her hand wiggling the protruding end of the beads and he thrust against her.

Muffled sounds of pleasure rose from him as she worked his cock, her saliva lubricating her motions, faster and faster, up and down his shaft. She listened for the hitch of his breath as she moved, paid attention to how his body moved, finding the precise moment she wanted.

When Veronica tasted the first drops of salty come on her tongue, she tossed herself back away from him, her bare ass hitting the soft carpet. Logan's body racked with unreleased tension and he pulled against the restraints, thrashing as the pent-up orgasm ricocheted endorphins through him, but gave him no actual release.

Seeing the how she could reduce her muscular, dominating man, to a shaking, simpering mess, gave Veronica the mental orgasm she loved. It was wholly erotic to see Logan -- always so in control -- lose himself in her. With her. Because of her. 

Keeping her gaze fixed on his eyes, she waited for his lids to open, his deep brown eyes meeting hers once more.

"Again?" She asked, checking to see if he'd had enough.

The corners of his lips twitched against the ball, forming as best a smirk he could, and he nodded his consent.


	17. In Darkness Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nights, Veronica needs to take matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: broken stick
> 
> (Warning: some Piz content....)

Piz drops down next to Veronica on their bed, panting, and she immediately pulls the covers over her bare breasts.

"I'm sorry..." he gasps. "I shouldn't have smoked that joint at Liz and Laurie's place. It's been a while, and with work I...."

"Piz. Don't worry about it." Veronica rolls over to him, squeezing her thighs together. "I get it. It's fine. It happens."

"I could go down on you again..."

_So I can fake it one more time tonight?_

"No! That's not necessary." She pats his bare chest. "It's already past midnight and you have to get up early to cover for Barry."

"That isn't helping either," he mutters, dropping back onto his pillow. "Waking up before the sun for the morning drive shift is not great."

Slipping away from him, Veronica stands, crossing the bedroom to remove her plaid flannel robe from the back of the door.

"Yes, but you said yourself, it's part of paying your dues at the radio station. It'll pay off in the long run." Striding back to his side of the bed, she leans over and gives him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "I know that you're normally a sexual Sharknado. This is just an off night. You get some sleep, and I'm going to do a final edit on my paper before I have to hand it in tomorrow."

Walking away, Veronica holds her breath, hoping he doesn't try and call her back to bed to cuddle.

"Okay. I love you." Piz calls out.

"Luv you," she replies with a quick wave of her hand.

Opening the door, she retreats into the darkness of the living room, closing it behind her. She pauses, exhaling slowly, making calculations in her head.

_It's late and he's been up since 4 a.m. this morning. Between the pot and the glass of chianti, he should be asleep in ten minutes. Fifteen, tops._

Padding to her desk near the window, she picks up the stack of papers on top of her text book, and a red pen. She needs to at least make it look like she's going to do what she said she was doing. Just in case. As she crosses to the couch, Veronica turns on the lamp on the side table and flops onto the pillows, her eyes trained on the bedroom door.

For a few minutes, she flips through papers, giving her work a quick glance, dropping each to the ground as she's done. Mercifully, she can hear Piz start to snore by page five, and she lets the rest of the work scatter on the floor, along with the pen.

She closes her eyes, letting her right hand open her robe, trailing down to her pubic hair, as her left hand slides up to her breast.

_Show me._

His voice fills her mind, clear like it was yesterday and not eight years ago.

_Show me, Veronica, how you make yourself come._

Three fingers spread her plump lips, her middle finger pressing on her clit and she bucks. Pinching her nipple, she imagines it's his teeth, gently playing with her tender, puckered flesh.

Slowly, she works her fingers in tiny circles, a rush of pent up pleasure flowing through her, making her immediately wet.

_I want to see, Veronica, so I know how to pleasure you. Show me all the spots you like to be touched._

Veronica's index finger slides across her labia, feeling her own wetness, spreading it back to her clit.

_That's how you like to come? Playing with your clit?_

Her fingers now moist create just the right friction on her hard clit and she moves in quick circles as waves of pleasure ripple through her.

_I can just imagine you, Veronica, playing with yourself in your bedroom at night, hoping to God no one heard you. Tell me, did you ever try anything in you? A plastic bottle? A hairbrush handle? Or just your fingers?_

She presses harder on her clit, increasing her circles as her body starts to shake. Pinching her nipple again, she twists it and nearly cries out with ecstasy.

_Just your fingers. That will do, Bobcat. God, you should see yourself. You're so wet and red and plump. I can't wait to put my face down there when you're done and lick your come._

Veronica tosses her head back over the arm of the couch, working herself frantically and she bites her lip, trying to keep herself from screaming.

_Come for me. I want to watch you come for me, Veronica. Please. Show me._

Her mouth opens but no sound comes out as her body is rocked by her orgasm, pulling and pulsing through every inch of her body. Her clit throbs under her fingers and she continues to stroke it, drawing the delicious pleasure out as long as she can.

_Good. Good, my love. Now I know. I know exactly what you like._

Releasing her body, Veronica's head lolls to the side, gazing towards the window, her breath still shaking. She doesn't let herself think about him in the flesh. Blocks out the thought that he may be out there, somewhere, living his life without her.

In a moment, she wipes her fingers on her robe as she gathers it around her body and sits up, adjusting to the lightheadedness. For now, she thinks about getting back into bed with Piz, before he wakes up and comes looking for her. Reaches to turn off the light and sits in the darkness, trying again to forget it all. Until next time.


	18. Terzetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs to know more about the blonds in his bed. Part 4 of 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slam Dunk
> 
> Part 3 of LoVeLi's encounter.

"So tell me, how did this all happen."

Logan continued to play with their nipples gently as they talked, his arm wrapped around each woman. Lilly remained plastered to his left side, Veronica on his right.

"You were at the bar...I think you know how it happened..." Veronica giggled, a small sigh escaping when her breath trailed.

"I mean, this whole picking-up-sailors for threesome thing." He looked between them and smiled. "You guys don't really come off as Troopies."

Lilly sighed and her hand slipped down to take his soft cock in her hand, stroking it gently.

"It's all because of Veronica."

"It's true," Veronica concurred, reaching down to stroke his balls. "Lilly's really doing this for me."

Logan began to grow in Lilly's hand. He wanted to stay focused, to hear what Veronica had to say, but damn, it was hard.

"Why is she doing this for you?"

"She had a problem," Lilly stated. "His name was Duncan and he was my brother."

"What?"

"Lil, let me explain, okay?"

"Fine." Lilly rolled her eyes, snuggling closer to Logan. "You tell him our bedtime story."

Veronica moved her head from the crook of his arm to look up into his eyes and he released his hand from her breast, her hand moving up to support herself on his pecs.

"Lilly and I were each other's first times. Until I started dating her brother, then all bets were off. I committed completely to him but we remained best friends." She sighed, glancing over at Lilly. "But Duncan's tastes in the bedroom -- his kinks -- weren't exactly what you'd call mine as well, and after a couple of years, I had enough and dumped him."

"But she's not 100% gay for me." Lilly smirked, tightening her grip on Logan's swelling cock. "Even my brother in a latex gimp suit could sway her to go completely lesbian."

"We're _both_ bi." Veronica huffed in annoyance with her friend. "I'm attracted to men. And women."

"But after my brother, she's too chicken shit around men without me."

Veronica gave Lilly the side eye and huffed. "Thanks Lil. It may be true but you don't have to say it like that."

"Sorry. Continue, sweetie."

Refocusing on Logan, Veronica sighed. "So, anyway, we started doing this. Once a year, we head out on Fleet Week to have some fun with a guy, and then I just kind of go back to grad school and wait until next year."

"You wait a whole year?" Logan's face contorted, incredulously. "What do you do in the meantime?"

"Me," Lilly chuckled.

Veronica rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "When you come and visit. _If_ you come and visit for that matter. And in between, I have a lovely collection of vibrators that do me just fine."

"Fair enough," Logan smiled.

"You know, you're the first guy who's ever asked us about this," Lilly said, slipping from his grasp to sit up, her hand still around his cock.

"I'm interested. Fascinated even." As he spoke, he continued to keep his eyes on Veronica. "Tell me more about yourselves."

Veronica opened her mouth to speak but Lilly beat her. "No more talk. Let's fuck some more, before I need sleep."

With that, Lilly bent over and buried Logan's cock in her mouth, bringing the conversation to an abrupt halt. The game was on again. 

Pulling Veronica closer, their eyes locked for a moment. That's when he raised his head, brushing his lips to hers. Her body tensed and he softened his grip, allowing her to move away, if she chose. Instead, she threw her leg over his stomach, pulling herself up onto his body. Veronica opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access and he swept through, finding hers. As their kiss deepened, Lilly left his cock, licking Veronica's exposed core and then returning to drag her tongue down his shaft. 

Crawling away from their locked embrace, Lilly grabbed a condom from the drawer and ripped it open, coming back to him.

"Hold still, you too," she said as she maneuvered the condom to cover his length. "You're almost ready."

With the condom firmly in place, Lilly returned to licking Veronica's spread lips, her fist now pumping Logan's hard cock. 

Veronica gasped, releasing Logan's lips, and arched in ecstasy. Seeing his opportunity, Logan angled himself to catch one of her nipples with his lips, sucking it deep into his mouth. 

"Oh, God yes! I love that, Logan. Keep going."

His hand found her other breast and as he sucked, he gently tweaked her hard nipple. High moans of pleasure rose from Veronica as they both worked her.

"Oooh. You're nice and wet now, Veronica." Lilly kissed her butt cheek, angling Logan's cock towards her. "Take him. Trust me, he feels soooooo good."

Logan let go of her breasts, dropping back down to the pillow, meeting her gaze. As she slowly backed herself onto his thick shaft Veronica's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open.

"Oh God, you're so big," she murmured, shallow thrusts allowing her to gradually work her way down him. 

Lilly straddled his thighs behind Veronica, a smile of pure glee spread on her face as she watched Veronica take his entire length. When Veronica's hips connected with Logan's, she sat up and Lilly reached around, the fingers of her right hand slipping onto Veronica's clit, spreading her lips so Logan had a clear view of her sex. Her left hand came up to squeeze Veronica's breast and she moaned.

"Isn't the stretch wonderful?" Lilly murmured into Veronica's neck, sucking her skin. "So much better than any vibrator or dildo."

"It is...it is..." Veronica's head fell back against Lilly as her hips moved, rocking Logan's cock back and forth inside her.

Grabbing the bed sheets, Logan willed himself to hang on. The sight of Lilly, playing with Veronica, while his cock thrust inside her, was so erotic, he didn't think he would last long. Baseball. Basketball. Tennis. Every sport he could think of flipped through his head, trying to distract him just enough to keep his focus off the intense pleasure he was feeling.

As Veronica bounced on his cock, Lilly continued to play with her clit, pinching it between her fingers and pulling on it, like she was jacking Veronica off. Veronica's keening filled the room and when her eyes met Logan's, they were dark and wild with lust.

Unable to resist, he sat up, his lips capturing hers. She gasped into his mouth, her fingers anchoring to his hair. Lilly's fingers sandwiched between them, and she changed her strokes, rubbing circles against Veronica clit.

"That's right, Vee. Come for us. Come for us, lover." Lilly nipped at her neck as Logan devoured her lips, the three of them writhing together.

Veronica's body thrust erratically between them until she finally came, hard and slick around his cock. Pulling her lips from his, she called out with pleasure.

"Oh God! Oh Goddddddd...." Veronica's voice quivering from the ecstasy coursing through her.

"Keep going," Lilly instructed, dropping beside them on the huge bed. "I want her to eat me while you keep fucking her."

Gathering her senses, Veronica nodded, her glassy eyes on Logan. A dreamy smile crossed her lips as she raised herself off him, crawling past to place her head between Lilly's open legs. For a moment, Logan was transfixed. Veronica spread Lilly's plump folds with her fingers, her tongue sweeping across Lilly's engorged clit. Laughing, Lilly bucked into her and Veronica slipped three fingers into her wet pussy.

"Yes! Just like that, Vee. You know what I like."

Pulling her legs under her, Veronica angled her ass in the air, swaying it back and forth like an invitation. Rolling up onto his knees behind her, Logan positioned his cock at her sopping wet core, sliding back into her with one easy thrust.

She bucked back into him as they joined together, his cock set deep inside her. As he thrust, Logan watched Lilly move and moan to Veronica's touch, her voice now filling the room. Reaching around, his fingers found Veronica's clit and her moan joined Lilly's as he changed his thrusts, short and hard, while pinching her clit and stroking her like Lilly did.

Arching, she pulled away from Lilly, calling out.

"Yes, Logan, like that. Like that...."

"Give her another orgasm, Logan," Lilly called to him. "Make her come before me."

Chuckling, he continued his thrusts. "If you say so, Lilly."

"Oh, I do." Her fingers slipped through Veronica's hair and she coaxed her lover back down to her pussy. "Now get back to eating me, Vee. You'll get yours. Again."

Sweat dripped down Logan's back as he moved, driving into Veronica while she ate Lilly in front of him. The show within a show was almost too much for his senses -- the sight of them together, the smell of sex rising between the women, the sound of their moans and pleads, the lingering taste of Veronica on his lips, and the feel of her pussy around his cock. It was like nothing he could have ever imagined.

Veronica's thrusts against him became erratic again and he pinched her clit, hard, causing her to scream his name as she came around him again. This time, he couldn't hold back as he pulsed through her core, his barbaric call of lust filling the room.

"Jesus Christ! Fuck, Veronica. Fuck!"

Shuddering, she went back to licking Lilly's cunt, her tongue moving faster than before.

"Oh, yes, Vee. Yes!" Lilly's long nails gripped Veronica's hair, her body shaking.

Come shot from Lilly and Veronica continued to lap at her, swallowing it all while Logan watched, his cock finally retreating from her. Standing on shaky legs, he pulled off the condom and tossed it in the trash. Coming to sit back near Lilly, he spread the apex of her mound and lowered his face near Veronica's.

"She needs one more to keep up with you," he grinned.

Veronica smirked before planting a moist kiss to his lips. "You're right. She does."

"Oh my God..." Lilly moaned as Logan's tongue flicked her clit.

While he concentrated on Lilly's sensative button, Veronica went back to her labia, stretching her tongue to reach into Lilly, skimming her walls.

"Fuck, you too! Fuck...fuck...."

The two worked together, creating pleasure like Lilly had never experienced before. It wasn't long before her second orgasm shook her body, causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. 

"It's too much," she gasped. "Too much!"

Veronica laughed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and crawling up past Logan to give Lilly a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. We're done."

Logan moved up to join Veronica, his hand draping around her waist. "Just wanted to make sure you were satisfied too, Lilly."

"Oh don't worry. I'm very satisfied. 100%. Slam dunk. All the bells and whistles." Laughing, Lilly pressed her palm to her forehead. "Are you both satisfied?"

Glancing back at Logan, Veronica gave him a small smile. "I am, are you?"

Something fluttered in Logan's belly as Veronica's gaze stayed on his. Lowering his head, he kissed her shoulder and smiled back at her.

"More than I've ever been."

"Good," Lilly said, pulling herself up towards the pillows. "Then let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted."


	19. The Next Time I Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica wishes she could turn back time and undo the mistakes of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Caught Stealing
> 
> TW: cheating spouse

A much needed night out with the girls. That’s what she said to Leo as she kissed his cheek goodbye tonight and told him to have fun with the kids. He said she deserved a nice time and patted her ass in her tight black jeans. There was the PTA carnival she coordinated, and her work with the Sherriff's’s Ball had taken a lot of her time. But he complimented her that every dinner she made this week was perfection and Junior brought home an A+ in math, thanks to her tutoring every night. Next week, she had Elizabeth’s tenth birthday, that weighed heavy on her mind too. 

While she loved her children, Elizabeth's birthday always made her wonder what would have happened if Veronica hadn’t have gotten pregnant at 17 with Leo’s baby. If he hadn’t stepped up and proudly announced to her father that he would marry her. If she had better sense than to hook up with him in the first place, still suffering from the trauma of Lilly’s death and the memory of her own rape, and was generally good at that time at making some very bad life choices. 

Before the small civil ceremony, on her 18th birthday, the opportunity presented itself for her to run away -- claim the child was someone else's -- and take off where they could never be found. It came from the last person she ever expected -- Logan Echolls -- and she questioned his motivation. When he explained that Lilly had come to him in a dream, and told him to help her, she nearly believed him. After all, a long time ago, they all used to be friends. 

Maybe that's why, when Logan swept back into her life last year, she couldn't say no. Not that she didn't try. But the rekindling of their friendship when he was posted to Naval Base San Diego somehow evolved to flirting over coffee. The next thing she knew, she was buying a separate phone -- one she could be safe in knowing Leo wasn't checking, hadn't bugged, contained no tracers -- so she could speak freely via text and email with him. 

The first time they made love at his condo, while Leo was out of town and the kids were at school, she cried all the way home, not because of her deception to her husband, but for the life with Logan she had lost.

Now, as she pulled her mini-van into the parking lot of the club, she opened the middle console and dropped her pink glittery phone inside. If Leo checked, she would be where she said she was. Parker and Mac would send her pictures later, so she could post them on her Facebook page. Look how happy we were last night.

Logan's Range Rover pulled next to hers and she quickly slipped from her driver's seat to his passenger, tossing him a wide grin.

She dropped her body sideways, her head resting in his lap and he smiled down at her.

"Comfy?"

"Yes. Let's go."

He drove through the streets of Neptune carefully, in silence. An accident would kill her, but the cameras at every intersection could give her away. By the time they made it to the old gates that surrounded the new Echolls mansion -- rebuilt while Logan was off exploring the world as an investment -- but now turned into their very expensive "Love Shack."

Pulling into the garage, she waited for the door to close before popping her head up from his thigh.

"Damn. I was hoping you'd stay there longer." 

Leaning in, she silenced his quips with a long kiss. Her heart beating hard in her ears. Her body twitching with anticipation for his touch. Her thighs tightening, trying to hold back the wetness that always swept through her, just from his kiss.

Humming with contentment, Veronica pulled away and sighed.

"Let's go inside."

"Or...we could stay here…" Logan wiggled his eyebrows at her, jerking his head towards the dropped back seats. 

"Like we're teenagers?"

"Call it _fantasy fulfillment_."

"Fantasy fulfillment." She snickers. "How long have you had this particular fantasy about me?"

"A very, very long time."

The softness of youth appears on his face, smoothing the lines that life has given him. His hair may be shorter, his stubble thicker, his muscles fuller. But he would always be, in her heart, the boy that got away.

With a nod, Veronica exits the car briefly, opening the back door and sliding in. A second later, he joins her and they meet in the middle, wrapped in embrace.

And as Logan lays her down on the rough carpeting, his fingers sliding slowly up her shirt as they kiss, she wishes for a time machine to take her back, and try to do it all again. 


	20. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a girl needs a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: home run
> 
> (Playing again with POV...hope you like this one...)

You need more. It could be your mind half on the kidnapping case, or it could be too much caffeine, or it could be the Prozac finally kicking in like your therapist said it would.

Whatever it is, you've come to bed twitchy tonight. A shower helped a bit. A drink and a couple of episodes of Stranger Things did too. But you can't quite get the day to leave. An occupational hazard of being in the F.B.I.

Logan knows and he tries -- he's in the same boat as you, with his work for Naval Intelligence. Neither of you can discuss it. Your lives are all too classified outside these walls.

And as your second attempt at an orgasm tonight slips away, he lifts his head from between your thighs as you pound the bed with your fists.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuuuuccck!"

Your ass muscles hurt from clenching so long and when he moves away from you, he wipes your glistening juices from his mouth, working his jaw back and forth a bit. You can't deny...he gave it a good shot. Nothing seemed to work though tonight. 

"I have something that may help," he murmurs, striding naked towards his dresser.

God, there was a time, back when you were first married, that just the sight of his perfect tight ass made you nearly come. But not right now.

"Nothing can help me. I'm broken," you moan, tossing your arm over your eyes.

“You’re not broken,” Logan scoffs. “I once made you come three times and you still woke me up in the middle of the night for more.”

Okay. You give him that point and peek out at him from below your arm just in time to see him raise a big, white….thing….from his drawer.

“What the hell’s that?”

A long white cord snakes out and drops down to the ground, a big shit-eating grin now forming across his face.

“This, my love, is a Magic Wand."

Your eyes grow wide. The big bulbous head is about the size of your fist and it’s connected to a thick electric handle, with one black button in the middle. You’ve heard of this kind of vibrator before, but have managed to never encounter one in the flesh.

“Oh. My. God.”

Wandering around to his side table, Logan leans over, plugging the device in and raising it in the air. With a flip of the switch, it springs to life, vibrating at a rate that you’ve only seen a paint-bucket shaker at the hardware store go.

Flicking it off, he points it at you as he speaks and there’s something horribly un-sexy about it at the moment.

“Sometimes, to hit a home run, you gotta choose a better bat.”

You can’t help the snort of laughter that escapes you and he chuckles, so damn happy with himself that he made you smile, under the circumstances.

“Is that so? But I like _your_ bat. And your balls for that matter.”

“Why thank you,” he says, sitting on the edge of the bed. “But this is about you right now. My bat and balls can wait to come out and play.” He leans to you, gently stroking your hip, his eyes soft and warm. “I’ve been on anti-depressants before too. I’ve been so stressed and saddened by my work that I can’t get out of my head. I’ve been these things and more, but I want you to know, that I’m here for you. Which is why I bought this...just in case.”

Sitting up, you spin towards him, cupping his cheeks softly and plant a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Logan wiggles his eyebrows at you. "So do you want to try this or what?"

You regard the wand for a second. This was not the delicate pink vibrator you bought with Lilly when you were 18 years old. This has heft. Girth. Power. It is the last resort vibrator.

"Okay. Let's do this."

Dropping back onto the bed, you bend your knees and put them on the edge of the mattress, staring at the ceiling. There's something clinical about the whole thing, and you want to make a joke about Logan being "Doctor Orgasms" but decide to keep it to yourself for now.

The hum of the wand turning on fills the room, like a thousand bees just showed up.

"There are two settings. This is the lowest. Are you ready?"

Locking eyes with him, you nod, balling the sheets in your fists.

"Ready."

Lowering the vibrating head between your legs, he spreads your moist lips and tucks it between them against your soft clit.

You gasp at the contact, sharp and unrelenting, and your body reacts, your clit instantly hardening against it. Your back arches and your thighs pull tighter as you let out a deep moan of pleasure.

For a moment you're not sure if what you're feeling is pleasure or pain or a combination of both as the vibrator pounds at your most sensitive flesh, sending shock after shock through your body. Your heart begins to hammer in your chest and sweat springs from your pours. The animalistic sounds filling the room are coming from you and your body arches again, your hands coming down to meet Logan's, directing the angle of the wand down so it catches your labia as well as your clit. Everything tingles, becomes numb for a second and you start to think that you may have lost this orgasm too.

And this is when you come. Hard. Your thighs snapping shut around the wand. So hard. Gripping the wand, you scream out as the pulsing overtakes your entire body. Your nerves are on fire and every muscles, ever vein and capillary, ever cell in your body, quivers and throbs and is overwhelmed with and orgasm like you've never experienced before. Your body twists and turns as you continue to come, trapped by the feel of the vibrator pummeling your core.

It suddenly the pleasure becomes too much and it turns to pain. You need to escape it. Pushing the vibrator away, you collapse with a loud moan, gasping for breath. Blinking away the stars in front of your eyes, a high giggle rises from your chest and you look up at Logan, standing over you, naked, the vibrator still in hand. His face registers concern for a split second before he turns off the wand and grins.

"That...worked…" You pant, hand clutching your heart.

Dropping beside you, he kisses your sweaty brow, pushing the hair from your face. 

"Good."


	21. We Three Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica fulfills a very particular fantasty involving Logan and Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: anchor
> 
> Lots of LoVeChase threesome ass action in this one. You've been warned.

Chase put down his empty glass of wine, a wicked grin crossing his face. “So, what does Veronica have planned for us tonight?”

Logan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, a mischievous grin on his lips. “Oh, I think I need to let her tell you when she gets out of the shower. She’s been planning this for the last month.”

“She has?” His eyes lit up with excitement. 

Veronica always knew how to keep everyone involved in this threesome very happy. Chase was more than glad to show up and fuck, but Logan needed the security and trust of his wife before and after these encounters. It wasn’t that he believed she would leave him for Chase, but Logan always wanted the reassurance that he was the one she loved.

“I have.”

The men turned towards the hallway to find Veronica standing on the cool tiles, completely naked, water still glistening on her skin. It was as if she rose from the sea just for them. Her pink nipples were hard and tiny goosebumps covered her body. A neat strip of pubic hair ran across her mound and it always excited Chase to think about her primping and preening just for his arrival. 

Strolling over to Logan, she sat across his lap and he pulled her close, kissing her neck as she smiled contentedly across the coffee table at Chase. As Logan wrapped his arms around her, the goosebumps on her skin began to recede and she draped her arms around his shoulder. 

“What I want tonight is both of you in me, at the same time.” Pointing a red manicured finger at Chase, she winked. “You in my ass…” When she pointed to Logan, she pressed her finger to his lips. “...you in my pussy.”

Leaning forward, Chase licked his lips at the thought, his cock throbbing against his fly. There were many mornings, when they all awoke, Veronica sandwiched between the two men, that they teased her about taking them both at once. But she usually chose to have one of them fuck her and then the other, taking turns coming deep inside her.

“A change of heart, I see,” Chase drawled, watching as Logan lowered his hand between Veronica’s legs.

She gasped as his brother made contact with her mound, her eyes fluttering a bit as she spoke. “We’ve been working on it with a dildo as your substitute.”

“Not going to lie...it’s been fun fucking her ass every week for the last little while,” Logan stated, his lips dropping to her breast.

Veronica moaned, arching to her husband as he began to play with her there on his lap. Leaning back in his seat, Chase spread his arms wide across the back of the couch, content to just enjoy the view for a time. Veronica’s one leg dropped off Logan’s lap, giving Logan better access, and her back arched over the arm of the chair, allowing him to reach around her back to her chest and find her other nipple, tweaking it gently. Her wet hair draped down in long tendrils and the water on her skin caught the light, making it seem as if she was covered in diamonds. Logan slipped two fingers inside her and she called out, writhing against him. Soon, enough, the sound of her wetness began to appear in the room and Logan slipped in another finger, working her faster as she balanced on his lap. 

Unclasping his buckle and unbuttoning his pants, Chase pulled his hard cock out and began stroking it, watching his brother work his wife up into a frenzy. As her voice keened higher, his touch became rougher and faster, her hips now moving to ride his fingers as they vibrated back and forth, his mouth sucking harder on her as he pulled and twisted her nipples. Chase couldn’t take his eyes off Veronica, watching for the tell-tale signs that she was going to come. The small whispers of need between breaths, changing from heavy to sharp panting. Her eyes shut tight, focusing all her energy on enjoying what was happening to her body. Chase slowed down the strokes of his long cock, making sure not to make himself come before their big event. But he knew, if they were going to do this, Veronica needed to be warmed. Relaxed. Pliable.

In a moment, she stopped, grabbing Logan’s wrist to hold him steady before she came, thrashing against him and calling his name. He shifted his attention to hold her on his lap, making sure she didn’t fall off as her body shook on his. When she relaxed, Chase pushed his cock back into his underwear and stood, pulling up his pants as he walked around to them. Bending, he scooped Veronica off Logan’s lap and hoisted her high up in his arms.

“Here, let me help you with her.”

“Thanks, brother,” Logan chuckled. 

“Take me into the bedroom,” Veronica sighed, wrapping her arms around Chase’s broad shoulders. “Everything’s set up already.”

Turning, Chase walked through the living room and down the hall to the bedroom at the end. When he entered, he found that she had stripped the bed to the sheets, the lights on the side tables turned down low. There was a tall, blue bottle of lube on one side and a few packages of condoms, just under the light and Chase couldn’t help but smirk at the thought she put into this night.

Logan came up around them, stripping off his clothes as he walked to the bed. “I saw you got Chase hard, Vee. Now you have to do the same for me.”

Logan crawled into the middle of the bed, lower than the pillows, and lay down, his semi-hard cock twitching with anticipation. 

“Okay,” she hummed contentedly. “Chase, put me down and get undressed. You can play with me while I get him ready.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me,” he replied, lowering her to the bed.

She crawled between Logan’s legs on all fours and took his cock in her mouth, pushing her ass high in the air. Slowly, she bobbed her mouth on Logan’s thick shaft and he moaned in appreciation, his hand stroking her wet hair while she moved.

Keeping his eyes on her ass as it moved back and forth, Chase stripped and crawled onto the bed behind her, rising on his knees and palming his cock as he watched her go down on Logan. Spreading her wet lips, he pushed the head of his cock into her and she bucked back against him, immediately taking him deeper into her warm core. He held himself, his hands anchoring to her hips as he let her thrust back further as she moved up on Logan’s cock, and then back as she took Logan deeper into her mouth. They quickly found their rhythm, and for now, Chase was content to let her work herself on him, bobbing back and forth between him and Logan. He loved just watching his cock disappear into her, her smooth white butt cheeks moving back and forth in front of him and he couldn’t resist sticking his thumb in his mouth, moistening it with saliva before pressing it to her puckered ass. Gently, he worked it past her clenched muscles, easing it deeper and deeper as she opened to him.

When he pushed his thumb into her all the way, she tossed back her head, letting out a deep call of delight and Logan’s cock fell from her mouth.

“Fuck, yes, get me ready for you. Work me, Chase.”

“If you insist,” he grinned, twisting his thumb in her gently, back and forth while she moved on his cock.

“Yes. Just like that,” she murmured, her eyes closing.

Her head dropped and Logan guided her back down to his cock. Chase continued to move his hand, making small rotations to spread her muscles. He conjured the image in his mind of Logan’s cock in Veronica’s tight opening as they worked towards this night. Or maybe even the dildo once or twice. He knew they had a good collection of different ones in all manner of shapes and sizes, and part of him wished he had been here for the _breaking in_ period that preceded this night.

Veronica’s thrusts became erratic and she pulled away from Logan’s cock again, arching her back from Chase.

“Fuck. I’m getting too close to coming again. We need to do this. Now.”

Chase retreated to the edge of the bed, standing to watch Veronica and Logan shift together. He held firm to his shaft as she straddled him, easing herself down to take him deep inside her in one long, slow, motion.

“There’s lube on the dresser and condoms as well, if you want them.” Logan jerked his thumb towards the side table, dropping his hand to Veronica’s hips.

“Just lube will be fine,” Chase stated, walking around the bed to grab the bottle.

Veronica eased her breasts down to Logan’s chest and kissed him, her hips rolling against his as she did. They continued to kiss, nipping and playing with each others lips while Chase came around again, crawling back on to the bed and positioning himself behind Veronica. He watched Logan’s thick cock sliding into her pussy, seeing the stretch of her skin around him. Soon enough, he would be a part of this in the best way imaginable.

Flipping open the lid, Chase poured some of the lube onto his palm, closing the lid and dropping it onto the bed. He massaged it against his palm with his fingers to warm the cool, slick liquid. When it was at his body temperature, Chase worked it all over his cock, making sure to spread a generous amount on the glistening head. Grabbing the bottle again, he did the same, but this time, he spread the lube on her ass, his fingers working her entrance. Veronica’s hips pushed back, taking his fingers deep inside her and she gasped, pulling away from Logan’s kiss.

Veronica arched away from Logan slightly, glancing back at Chase. “That’s it, Chase. I want to feel your cock in me. I want to feel both of you in me so badly.”

Spreading his fingers, he coated her walls with lube before extracting them, his hand holding on to her hip.

“Alright. You’re all ready, Veronica. Hold still.”

She took a sharp breath and Logan’s hand grabbed her other hip, keeping her body steady between him.

Lining the smooth head of his cock up with her ass, Chase gave a quick, short thrust and Veronica cried out.

“Oh God. Yes, Chase. Keep going,” she panted. “Keep going. Please.”

Another thrust took him deeper as she keened, throwing her hair back in ecstasy. Chase made eye contact with Logan and he nodded, giving Chase the okay to plunge himself fully into his brother’s wife.

When his hips made contact with Veronica’s ass, she tightened around him for a moment and he held himself steady, allowing her body to adjust to his cock.

“Fuck…” she murmured. “Fuck..fuck...fuck…”

“We can stop if you don’t want to go on, Vee.” Logan reminded her, his palm cupping her cheek.

“No. I don’t want to stop. It just feels so fucking good with two _real_ cocks...I’m just overwhelmed by the sensation.”

Gradually, her body began to move against them, easing back and forth on their cocks and Chase relaxed into her, putting more pressure on her body. It was like nothing he had ever experience before. Her walls were tight and moist with lube and as they both thrust in her body, Chase could pick up the slightest friction of Logan’s cock below him inside her.

“Harder,” Veronica’s words slipped through her moans of pleasure. “Give me your cocks, harder.”

At her insistance, Logan’s hips pushed his cock deeper at the same time Chase did and she screamed out her approval. Faster and faster they worked, the sound of skin slapping against skin now filling the room amidst the high calls from Veronica’s lips.

Sweat dripped down Chase’s brow as he focused on his cock, disappearing into her ass, plunging as deep as he could go. When her body started to shake, he knew she was close, and he gritted his teeth, his balls tightening.

“Come for us, Veronica,” Logan called out, his voice strained. “Come for us, now!”

With a barbaric scream, Veronica propelled her body into them both, once, twice and then stilled against them, the walls of her cunt and her ass tightening before pulsing around them as she roared into the room.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!!”

The pulsing pushed and pulled at Logan and Chase’s cocks as they came deep inside Veronica, bodies arching back and forth, as they filled her. Pleasure flowed between the three like never before, all of them pulled into the unrelenting gratification.

“Jesus Christ,” Logan gasped from below them.

Chase waivered on his knees, trying to keep upright against the assault from all the endorphens raging through his body. “Fuuuccckkk.”

“Oh my God,” Veronica whispered. “Oh my God that was amazing.”

Slowly, Chase eased himself away from Veronica, moaning with discontent as his cock left her soft, warm body. Dropping beside Logan, he looked down at her, plastered to Logan’s shoulder, but still straddling his cock, and grinned.

“Are you okay?” Chase chuckled, sweeping her hair from the side of her face to tuck behind her ear so he could see her better.

“I’m perfectly fine,” she giggled.

Logan patted her butt and kissed her forehead, sweat dripping down his face. “Good. Because you know, Chase and my entire reason for being now is just to satisfy your sexual fantasies. It would be a shame if you weren’t fine after all that work.”

Raising her head a bit, she planted a kiss on his nose, her hips rising from his. Rolling towards Chase, he opened his arms to catch her, pulling her close to his chest. Logan followed, turning to face her as the three came together, pressing Veronica gently between their muscular bodies. Arms and limbs tangled to create a cocoon for her as both men planted soft kisses on her body as she sighed.

“I am completely, 100% fine. Thank you both for checking.”

Chase’s hand slipped down to cup her sticky sex, his lips finding her neck. “Good. Then we can do this again tomorrow morning?’

Logan reached around to stroke her ass, his lips brushing her cheek, and Veronica closed her eyes, relaxing into them both.

“I’m game.”


	22. And Don't Call Me Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs assistance with a very particular problem. Only Veronica can help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Audible
> 
> AKA the tiny fic that became a novel

Follow the link to the very, very long story for the prompt "audible":

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675560>


	23. Going Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Logan share some time alone and make some decisions independent from Lilly. Part 5 of 5 of the LoVeLi fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: going deep
> 
> Final in the LoVeLi series. Hope you enjoy this conclusion.
> 
> TW: discussion of character suicide

Movement. Cold. More movement and Logan opened one eye to see a naked, petite blond slip off the end of the bed in the darkness. He glanced over to the other pillow to see Lilly sleeping soundly, oblivious to the fact that Veronica had escaped her arms. Their arms. When they all fell asleep, Veronica was wrapped in the warmth of Logan's body, while Lilly cuddled to her back, Logan's arm slung over them both.

Veronica dipped below the horizon of the bed, emerging with something in her hands. Quickly, she wrapped the flat sheet from his bed around herself. In the shifting and tossing that happened when they were all together, the sheet must have not made it back on the bed when they collected the duvet before going to sleep. He kept his eyes parted just enough to watch her fashion a toga from the blue fabric, but not enough to alert her to the fact that he was awake. When she was done, she slipped from the room and in a moment, he saw a low light appear along the crack in the door way.

With a quick glance at Lilly, Logan rose, walking over to his dresser and slowly opened the drawer. Pulling out a pair of navy blue sweats, he stepped into them and quietly slipped towards the door.

Peering through the crack, he spied Veronica, standing on the far side of the living room, staring at the books that lined the three shelves. Her hand brushed over the fabric and leather covers, caressing them, back and forth, before stopping and selecting one, pulling it gently from its place. Slowly, she brought it to her nose and Logan smiled as she sniffed it, lips parting in a little sigh of contentment as she did. Replacing the book, she moved to the next one, but this time, she opened it, spreading the pages gently, reverently.

Slipping through the doorway, Logan left the door open a crack. Turning, she jumped a bit, seeing him there, her eyes wide with fright.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered, palms up as he walked towards her. "I'm sorry."

She clutched the book to her breast, nodding slightly. "It's okay. I mean, you have a strange woman wandering your home. Perfectly natural to come and check what she's up to."

"And what _are_ you up to, strange woman?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice and he hoped she registered it. When soft smile crossed her face, he was glad she understood.

"I...I can never sleep when we do..." She waved her fingers absently in the air. "... _this_ so I figured I would come and check out your book collection, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Logan grinned, coming to stand near her, he reached up over her head and pulled down a brown leather bound volume. "This is a personal favorite."

Holding it out, Veronica nodded, placing the book in her hand back in its spot before taking the one he held. Flipping it over, she read the gold embossed cover.

" _New Hampshire_ by Robert Frost. This is the volume with 'Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening'."

"Ah. You know."

"Grad studies in English, poetry in particular." She gently opened the volume, flipping the delicate pages. "It's my job to know."

"Interesting. Tell me more." Leaning against the oak book shelf, he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"About what? American poetry or myself?"

Cocking her eyebrow, a coy smile crossed Veronica's lips and Logan was transfixed. Her hair was still tousled from their bedroom activities and the soft glow of sex still kissed her skin. But it was those pink lips that still got him and he longed to kiss them again, like he did just a few hours ago. But without Lilly present.

"Yourself. Back at the bar, when we were talking, I was already intrigued by you, but now, I'm even more so."

"Oh," she murmured, handing him back the book. "What makes me so fascinating?"

"Well, when we all met, you seemed to be the one making all the moves, but back here, you seemed to defer to Lilly. Why?"

With a shrug, Veronica sauntered away a bit, stopping by the small oak desk at the end of the bookshelf. Turning back to him, she leaned against the edge, taking a second to sweep her hand over the wood grain top.

"I've never been one to take the lead in the bedroom. That was part of the problem with her brother -- I may not have said no, but I also didn't exactly enjoy the direction he was taking our sex life."

"Ah. I get it." Logan nodded. "So the gimp suit wasn't just a joke?"

A sharp laugh escaped her that drifted into a giggle and she shook her head. "No. It was the truth. He seemed to have this perception that because I'm bisexual that I'm into heavy kink and BDSM. But that wasn't my thing. Unfortunately, it wasn't until it got... _over the top_...that I found the ability to say no." She shrugged dismissively. "And I guess, part of me didn't stop it sooner because on some level, I wanted to know if _some_ of his kinks were my kinks. But now, after trying it, I can 100% say that having a threesome is my kink limit."

"Boundries are good. And now I can see why Lilly comes along on these escapades."

"Well, if it wasn't for her, I'd just be biding my time at work and at school." Veronica's eyes darted towards the bedroom door. "I've tried dating at college very unsuccessfully so this has become my one big outlet every year."

"Ditto." Logan chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "I haven't exactly had much success with women. Fleet Week at least allows me to have some fun without giving away my heart."

A wry grin crossed her face. "I would have thought that you had women lining up to date you?"

He shrugged and wandered over to the couch, sitting down with a sigh, book still in hand.

"Dating is fine, but then I ship off and a few months later, I get a 'Dear Logan' letter. 180 days is a long time for some people to wait for their boyfriend to return."

Veronica cringed. "Ugh. That's awful."

"Eh. Probably for the best. My therapist says I have a thing for emotionally unavailable women."

"You do, huh? Why's that?"

Wandering over to the old, brown leather couch, she sat on the opposite end from Logan, pulling her feet up under her sheet dress as she waited for an answer.

Casting his eyes down at the book in his hand, Logan pursed his lips. "My mom killed herself when I was 17 years old. And truthfully, I was well on my way to doing the same if it wasn't for my decision to join the Navy and get my life together."

Truth be told, this was usually the point that scared most women off, and Logan knew it. He was damaged and he owned it, but he was working every day to not let his past dictate his future. There just happened to be some bumps along that path.

"I'm sorry," she replied, quietly. "So she's the Lynn Lester embossed on the book plates?"

Logan flipped the book open in his hands and caressed the letterpress printing that read _From the personal library of Lynn Lester._

"Yes. That was her maiden name. This was her condo. We used to escape here when we needed a break from my asshole father. I grew up in L.A."

"Ah. I see. The Edna St. Vincent Milay reference tweaked my interest. Not many men throw around her name." Her nose wrinkled as she smiled. "Usually it's all Ginsberg and Ferlinghetti or Joyce and Yeats."

Sweeping his hand towards the books, he smiled. "Well I have them in there too. The Ferlinghetti is signed. Picked it up on my last trip to San Francisco."

Her eyes opened wide and she leaned forward. "You've been to City Lights Bookstore too? That's like my church. My thesis is on feminist voices of the Beat era."

"Interesting. Maybe I saw you at the end of the bar at Vesuvio's across the lane." He tossed her a wink and she giggled. "That's why I felt this sudden connection with you back at the club."

The giggling abruptly stopped, replaced by a blush sweeping across her face. Her eyes dropped from his gaze and heat swept through Logan.

"I'm sorry...I was just being honest."

As she raised her chin, a soft smile graced her lips. "Don't be sorry. I admit that this has felt...different...for me too. You're not like the other men I've encountered."

Licking his lips, Logan chuckled. "I've been trapped on a carrier ship in the ocean with some of those guys myself, so I'm going to take your words as a compliment."

Laughing, Veronica scooted closer, her hand resting on his bare arm. "Please. Do."

Electricity crackled between them and Logan wanted nothing more than to pull her into a deep, long kiss. But when Veronica let go, leaning her head along the edge of the couch and gazing up at him with soft eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he flipped through the book in his hands, falling on a poem.

"This is my favorite," he murmured, finger trailing along the first line.

"Read it to me," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Softly clearing his throat, he began to read, in hushed tones, keeping with the feel of the quiet home.

_**"Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening."** _

_"Whose woods these are I think I know._   
_His house is in the village though;_   
_He will not see me stopping here_   
_To watch his woods fill up with snow."_

Veronica sighed, a wobbly smile on her lips, eyes still shut and Logan's heart swelled, seeing how content she was.

_"My little horse must think it queer_   
_To stop without a farmhouse near_   
_Between the woods and frozen lake_   
_The darkest evening of the year."_

Her hand slowly slipped back to his arm, trailing up to rest on his bicep and goosebumps spread across Logan's skin.

_"He gives his harness bells a shake_   
_To ask if there is some mistake._   
_The only other sound's the sweep_   
_Of easy wind and downy flake."_

Glancing back to her, Logan spied Veronica now looking at him. Her breath hitched as they made eye contact and he focused back on the words.

_"The woods are lovely, dark and deep,_   
_But I have promises to keep,_   
_And miles to go before I sleep,"_

"And miles to go before I sleep." Veronica spoke in unison with him.

Closing the book, Logan placed it on the side table and Veronica sat up, shifting closer to his side.

"You have a very beautiful reading voice," she cooed.

"Thank you. Beautiful words make it easy to speak beautifully."

Rising slightly, Veronica brought her nose to his, grinning at him, pausing, letting him come to her. When Logan leaned in, his arm sliding around her body, her breath hitched again as his lips gently brushed hers. For a time, they played this way -- teasing, seeing who would go for more -- until finally, she slipped across his lap, her hands pulling his lips firmly against hers. Closing his eyes, he let himself go, opening his mouth, letting her tongue sweep against his, deepening their kiss. Veronica dropped her head back to rest on the arm and he followed, keeping her body close. His body began to tingle, yearning for more of her, but he held back once more, letting her make the moves.

The door to the bedroom opened and Logan glanced up, rising from their kiss to see Lilly sauntering towards them, dressed in one of his t-shirts. Coming over to them, she dropped a condom on the side table and gave them a wink and a yawn.

"See. I knew you'd find one eventually." Leaning down, Lilly kissed Veronica's forehead and grinned. "I'll be in that big soaker tub if anyone needs me."

"Thanks Lil."

Lilly blew Logan a kiss over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hallway, the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut reverberating in the silence.

Returning his attention to Veronica, Logan arched his eyebrow at her. "Am I the one?"

Cupping his stubbled cheeks with her palms, Veronica smiled. "I think you may be."

"Good," he whispered as his lips reconnected with hers.

He was content to just kiss her, soft lips brushing back and forth slowly against each other, pressing, exploring, taking time to just enjoy the tenderness exchanged between them. Veronica signed into his mouth and the tension released from her muscles, the shifting weight of her body pressing on his. Reaching up, he stroked her hair and her eyes fluttered, a contented hum vibrated from her lips to his.

Lowering her hands, Veronica eased the sheet open from her body and Logan became keenly aware that he now had a naked woman on his lap. Keeping his lips to hers, his hand trailed along her hip to rest gently between her legs. He made no move to continue and she rolled her hips into him, as if seeking more.

"Is this what you want?" he murmured, his middle finger pressing through her folds to catch her hard clit.

"Yes," she moaned, rolling her hips against him again. "Just you. I want only you."

Logan trailed tiny kisses across her cheek and down her neck, stopping at the sensitive junction to her shoulder where he lingered, sucking her skin. Veronica moaned, her fingers threading through his hair to keep him in place.

Remembering what Lilly did to drive Veronica wild with passion, he removed his middle finger from her clit, switching to gently squeeze the hard nub between his thumb and index finger. This time, she cried out in ecstasy.

"Yes! Logan! Yes!"

With small strokes he tugged at her as she bucked against him, Logan's cock swelling against the weight of her ass pressed to his lap. Every time Veronica's bucked, she rubbed against him, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. As they moved, he could feel her getting wetter and wetter as her breath became shaky and her muscles tensed. His name began to fall breathlessly from her lips and her eyes closed and he knew she was close. Increasing his speed, he pinched her harder and her hands suddenly dropped to grab his wrist, stopping him from continuing.

"Not like this," she gasped and he released her. Reaching over her head, she felt for the condom on the side table and grabbed it, handing it over to him with a smile. "I want to come _with_ you."

The corner of his lip twitched into a lascivious grin. "I think we can make that happen."

Giving her a quick kiss, Logan leaned back on the couch, raising his arms away to give her room to scramble off his lap. Veronica tossed the sheet to the floor before kneeling on the couch next to him, watching as he shed his sweats to the floor. At the sight of his hard cock, Veronica grinned, catching his eye.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems that you like to be on top," he stated.

Ripping open the condom, he sheathed himself, glancing between Veronica's wide eyes and his cock.

"I do. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. Encouraged even."

"Duely noted," she giggled.

When he was done, Logan leaned over and pulled Veronica to him and she shifted quickly to straddle him so his cock was trapped between them, pressed firmly to his abs. She wrinkled her nose and gave him a tender kiss before rising on her knees, grasping his cock to position between her wet lips. Keeping her eyes focused on his, she eased herself down, gasping when she pressed her full weight on him, taking him deep inside her.

Grabbing her ass, Logan groaned through clenched teeth, his head dropping back for a moment as he adjusted to the incredible sensation of having Veronica wrapped around his cock again. When he regained his composure he lifted his eyes back to her and she grinned wildly at him, her hair wavy from sweat and sleep, her eyes bright with excitement. She arched, pressing him deeper, and her soft round breasts angled towards him.

"God, you feel so good, Logan."

Sliding one hand from her buttocks, he swept his thumb across her nipple and she gasped when it hardened.

"So do you."

Rolling her hips sent another jolt of pleasure through him and he squeezed her ass cheeks, guiding her to ease herself back and forth. He resisted trying to thurst into her, holding himself still as she found the rhythm that worked for her. Her hands shifted, grasping the edge of the couch over his shoulders and her face lowered to his. Veronica's eyelashes fluttered when lips glided across his. Logan slowly drew his fingers up her spine and she shivered, continuing to taunt him with her lips. But when his fingers threaded through her hair, she stopped, allowing him to catch her lips with his.

Veronica's hips continued to rock as pleasure coursed between them. Gently, his hand wandered from her breast down and found her hard clit nestled between her engorged wet lips. Pressing his fingers to her, she gasped, momentarily releasing his kiss.

"Just like that..." she murmured, angling her body even more so her clit rubbed hard against his trapped hand. "That's what I need."

Logan pressed his forehead to hers, trying to hold back his orgasm to wait for her.

"I'll always give you what you need. You'll never have to worry, Veronica. Never."

"I know." Veronica kissed him quickly before releasing him again. "Somehow, I just know."

Her thrusts became faster, frantic as her breath hitched. Logan could see by the pink that rose to her skin that she was close and he let himself thrust up into her, giving her more and more friction between them.

Sweat glistened on her face and he dropped his head back, closing his eyes as the rush of endorphins became almost too much for him to handle. That's when her body stopped for the briefest second and he looked up to see her arched away, her head thrown back as she cried out with pleasure, her muscles contracting hard around his cock. There was no way to stop himself as her orgasm gripped him, and he came, hard and deep inside her, Veronica's name released thick and loud from his tongue.

She dropped her head against his chest as Logan gasped for breath, waves of pleasure still washing over him as she continued to pulse softly around him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed Veronica's forehead.

"That was incredible."

Kissing his pec, she draped her arms around his body.

"It was. I almost didn't want it to end."

Patting her hip, he chuckled. "Speaking of the end, I need to get this condom off. Why don't we head back to the bedroom?"

With a pout, Veronica rose off Logan gently, dropping beside him on the couch.

"Good idea. But when we get back into bed, can I ask you to do something?"

"What?" He frowned.

"If Lilly wants to...well...join back in...can we tell her, no?" Veronica's eyes dropped to her hands as she fidgeted. "I mean, she can sleep with us but...now....I want you for myself...I mean, if you're willing and..."

He stopped her with a quick kiss, grinning upon his retreat.

"Veronica, you are the one I wanted all along. Lilly was just the delicious icing that came with you."

"Are you calling me a _cupcake_?" Veronica teased.

Standing, Logan offered her his hand and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet.

"We'll work on your nickname later. For now, let's go to bed before the sun rises."

"That sound like a good plan."

\-----------------------------------------------

The sound of breaking glass shocked Logan from his sleep and he looked around to find the sun shining brightly through the blinds in his room, and Veronica snorting quietly next to him.

Shaking his head, he slipped out from the covers and walked quickly to his drawer, grabbing a pair of black boxer-briefs from inside. He stepped into them as he made his way out the door and down the long hallway towards the kitchen at the other end of the condo.

Walking through the open arch into the vibrant room, he caught the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. Glancing around, he frowned at the sight of Lilly, fully dressed, kneeling on the ground picking up glass. When she rose, she saw him and jumped slightly.

"Oh my God, you scared me!"

"Well, you scared me first," he laughed, walking over to the large tiled island next to her.

"Sorry about the glass tumbler" she cringed. Turning, Lilly walked over to the garbage and waved her hand at the sensor, waiting as it opened for her. "Serves me right for trying to cook a surprise breakfast for you guys."

"I think it was a family heirloom from Targét." He winked. "Bygones."

Dropping the glass in the garbage, Lilly laughed, shaking her head. She had her long hair pulled back in a pony tail and it flopped back and forth as she moved.

"When Veronica moves in her, I'll buy you a new set." Logan's mouth dropped open and Lilly let out another high laugh. "Oh come on. Back at the bar you could just tell it was all about the two of you, but she didn't want to come back here alone with you." Picking up a spatula, she moved around the scrambled eggs in a pan on the stove. "So you got us both."

Easing himself onto a bar stool next to the island, Logan shook his head.

"This is not how I expected to find someone," he murmured.

With a shrug, Lilly tossed him a glance over her shoulder. "There's no right way to find someone. Or wrong way. Just the one way that works for you both."

"So you're okay with this?"

She paused, releasing a heavy sigh. "Yeah. I am. Veronica has always been my best friend first, my lover second." Switching off the burner, she moved the pan to a trivet next to the stove and turned back to Logan. "But please, promise me that this won't come between Veronica and my friendship. When she left Duncan, I was worried she would never speak to me again."

"You really love her that much, don't you?"

Lilly froze, her mouth agape for a second before speaking. "I...I do. She's really the only person I have. My brother is obviously not in the picture anymore and I see my dad when he flies through town, but my mom and I don't exactly get along..."

"I get it, Lilly. Trust me, I do." Logan murmured. "And if things progress to the point where Veronica does move in, there is a beautiful guest room here, just for you."

Tossing back her head, Lilly laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Subtle Echolls, but don't worry, I won't be fooling around with Veronica anymore."

Fingers crept around Logan's chest and he jerked in shock.

"And Veronica won't be fooling around with Lilly any more either," Veronica cooed from behind him. "I'm all yours, if you want me?"

He began to pivot on the stool and she stepped away momentarily before coming back to his open arms. As she tucked herself under his chin, he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I want you, Veronica. Trust me...I want only you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping By The Woods on a Snowy Evening by Robert Frost is now creative commons. One of the reasons I chose this piece. ;)


	24. Dungeon Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel one-shot to "And Don't Call Me Virgin." Logan and Veronica negotiate life at college in a very fantastical way. 
> 
> TW: sexual servitude  
> TW: fantasy roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: playmaker
> 
> I don't seem to be able to get Virgin!Logan out of my head. Maybe this fic will help. The inspiration for this one was the fantastic fic "Veronica of Mars: The Reckoning" by the lovely and talented MrsKissyT. I love the world-building she does in it and wanted to add a little something-something to the VM fantasy realm. Enjoy!

Veronica stretched out on her bed and sighed, adjusting the phone to the other ear. "So, how was your meeting tonight?"

"My _Magic The Gathering_ night was fun. Thanks for asking." Logan snorted, chuckling on the other end.

"Did your giant beat their herd of trolls or whatever it is that happens?"

"Veronica, I know you're making an effort, and I appreciate it, but you don't have to. It's okay for us to have different hobbies. It's fine."

"Well, that's a relief because I know you explained it to me back in Neptune, but all I remembered was blah, blah, nerd something, blah blah..."

"Duly noted. Just so you know, my first M.I.T. _Dungeons & Dragons_ campaign is this Sunday afternoon, so we can just skip the convo about that on Monday too."

"Okay, that I remembered a bit more about when you explained it because of the little figurines you have in your room. They're cute. Especially that tiny purple dragon you painted."

"Next dragon I paint will be just for you."

"Awww. You're such a kind, nerdy boyfriend. But can I request a unicorn? I like unicorns."

"Do you want a regular unicorn or an alicorn?"

"What's the dif?"

"Unicorn is a unicorn. Alicorn is one with wings. Kind of like a cross between a pegasus and a unicorn."

"Huh. Did not know that. Alicorn it is. But can you give it silver wings? That would be cool."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

Veronica bit the tip of her thumb and giggled. Even though she couldn't see Logan, she could just imagine his smiling face on the other end of the call. The long lines curving on his dimpled cheeks. His bright brown eyes. His soft lips. It all made her body tingle with joy.

"Have I told you today that I miss you?"

"I think you did this morning -- texts over coffee."

"Ah. Right. Can I tell you again?"

"Veronica Mars. Have you gone soft in the few weeks we've been apart?"

"Expressing my emotions is now soft?" she drawled, her cheeks growing warm. "Because trust me, mister, I'm still the tough chick on the outside. And I'll fight anyone who says otherwise."

"I'm not complaining. In fact, I like soft, emotionally available Veronica. She's my favourite."

Veronica's heart fluttered, and she smiled up at her ceiling, trying to contain her happiness. The weeks that they spent during the summer together in Neptune were some of the happiest of her life. So happy that she and Logan decided to drive across the country together -- instead of flying -- and took an indulgent week-long adventure on their way to college. Greasy diners. Little motels. Shot-glasses from every state. They also ran the gamete of sexual encounters as they travelled. The passionate encounter on the sink in the bathroom at the truck stop in New Mexico gave her wobbly knees for a good fifteen minutes after. The quicky on the hood of the car, parked behind an abandoned gas station off the highway, in Oklahoma. But her favourite by far was when pulled into a wooded area in Indiana, opened the passenger door, dropped to his knees on the ground and made her come three times -- twice with his mouth, once with his cock -- all the while hoping no park rangers discovered them. When he dropped her off at N.Y.U., she wished to herself that their nomadic existence together would never end.

"I kinda like me like this too," Veronica quietly admitted. "When do you think your busy M.I.T. schedule will let you get away for a weekend?"

"Give me another week to get some project schedules solidified, and I'll be able to give you an exact weekend. Will you be able to take time off work?"

"Financially, I can't, but I'll just ask to switch for some shorter shifts at the library that weekend. That way, I can make up the few hours during the week or the following weekend."

"Well, since I'm renting us a very fancy room at the Plaza, you won't have to worry about the cost of food. I'll just order us room service for every meal."

"Mmmm...naked steak and potatoes…" she hummed, and Logan chuckled.

"Never thought of it that way, but sure. And now that I know I'll have time to study while you're at work, maybe I'll be able to come and see you sooner."

"Please do. I think my roommate is getting sick of me taking extra long showers while I think about you."

"You think about me in the shower, do you?"

"Babe, I think about you everywhere. The library. In class…" Taking a quick glance at the door, Veronica dropped her voice to a husky whisper. "...right now, lying in bed, with my roommate at work…"

"Oh."

Veronica bit her lip. Ever since Logan asked Veronica to help him lose his virginity, she had been coaxing him to discover new and exciting ways for them to be intimate. She found that when they left Neptune, an underlying layer of stress Logan carried with him seemed to ease the further they got from his family. And it translated to a new level of inhibition when it came to their sex life, first in the motel rooms, then on the road. There was still something they hadn't done before…

"What are you wearing, Logan?" she cooed into the phone. Her question was answered with a nervous laugh and a sigh.

"Um. Jeans? A t-shirt."

"You should take them off now."

"Ohhh...kaaayy…"

As she heard him shuffling on his bed, she glanced at her clock and then at the door. Jackie said she wouldn't be back from her shift at the coffee shop until 11:00 p.m., and it was now 9:10. Lots of time, even if she came home early. Thankfully, Logan didn't have to worry about a roommate since he could afford the luxury of an apartment a few blocks off-campus.

Tossing her blanket over her body, Veronica popped her jeans' top button and slid open her zipper. 

"Are you naked yet?"

"Yeah. I am." His voice was hesitant, and she wrinkled her nose at his cuteness.

"Now tell me, Logan...what do you want to do to me."

"Uhhhh...lots of...things?"

Giggling, Veronica wriggled her pants down over her hips and down her legs, kicking them off at the end of her bed.

"Like what? You can't tell me that you haven't masturbated to thoughts of me at least once in the last few weeks."

He laughed. "I can't even begin to estimate the number of times I've jacked off to thoughts of you since I got here, Veronica."

A wicked tickling of glee ran through Veronica's body.

"Good. So tell me then, what do you fantasize about when you have that big cock in your hands?"

Her question was met with silence, and she frowned, her hand pressed to her belly, just waiting for his words to give her permission to let her fingers move lower on her body.

"Ummmm….well….I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Why not? You know you can tell me anything, Logan. Remember? Complete honesty in the bedroom. Or on the phone."

There was a little hiss from his end as he paused once more. "I… .it's just that I...kind of... don't just think about you. I _fantasize_ about you when I...you know…"

Veronica wrinkled her nose. "Fantasize how?"

"Fantasize as in creating elaborate stories in my head. Scenarios."

"Oh! Kind of like role play! You're the big lumberjack in the forest, and I'm the town virgin in need of wood?"

"Okay, well, yes, sort of like that." Logan laughed. "But it's not like I want you to act it out or anything. It's just for me, you know?"

"Logan, that's fine. Fantasizing is totally normal. I get that whatever you fantasize about isn't something you necessarily want in the bedroom. There will be no kink-shaming from me."

"Really?"

"Yes! Really. Now tell me how you want to ravage me while I'm dressed in a gold bikini like Princess Leia. Just please, don't be Chewbacca or a robot. Or Luke because that's just ewwww."

"I thought there was no kink-shaming?"

"He's. Her. BROTHER!"

"Okay, well, fair. Not that I was going to go there, but still fair. Also, they're droids, not robots."

"This is getting less sexy by the second," she huffed. "Please, just tell me what that nerdy, genius brain of yours wants to do with me."

Logan took a long breath on the other end and exhaled slowly before answering. 

"Fine. I just hope it works for you."

"If I can imagine your big, sexy body in it, it'll work for me. Now tell me. The suspense is killing me."

"Alright, Veronica." His voice dropped to a husky whisper in her ear that sent chills down her skin. "Close your eyes and just imagine…"

Doing as she was told, Veronica wriggled under the blankets, her fingers finally slipping under her underwear to find her clit, waiting for him to begin.

"Imagine a dark castle, high in the mountains. That's where you live -- the Empress of Darkness. The darkest sorcerer on earth. Beautiful and powerful, you strike fear in everyone you encounter. People come from all around to bring you gifts and keep you fed, lest you use your dark magic on them."

Veronica smirked to herself. Beautiful and powerful, she could imagine quite nicely. Long dark robes. Wild, untamed hair. Maybe a gold and ruby crown. Black magic wand. Pet dragon. It worked.

"Go on," she coaxed.

"Now, I am the light sorcerer, come to defeat you and free the people of the land from their servitude to you. I have trained for years, just for this moment, but when I arrive, I'm so struck by your beauty that I let down my guard, and you defeat me quickly."

He sucked in a sharp breath as if gathering his nerve, and Veronica tensed, wondering what story he will spin from here.

"Instead of killing me, though, you cast a powerful spell on me, making me your servant." Logan clears his throat. "Your _sexual_ servant."

Veronica bit her lip as she grinned, moving her hips against her fingers. Things just got a lot more interesting. 

"Of course I did. Tell me what happens. All of it, Logan."

"At night, I'm confined to your bedroom. Each morning, I need to wake you up slowly, playing with you. Licking you. Eating you until you orgasm. Only then am I allowed to leave and wander the castle for the day."

Veronica began to stroke herself at the thought of Logan waking her up this way every morning and her back arched as she imagined it was his fingers caressing her.

"In the evening, we dine together in silence before you return me to your room. Every night, I help you bathe in a large metal bath in your quarters, and before we sleep, I make you come again. Some nights, you tie me to the bedposts and have your way with me, using my cock to get off again and again until your desire is sated. Other times, you let me play with you, caress you, fuck you for hours before we finally sleep, drained of all our energy, for the singular purpose of your deep, dark pleasures."

Damn. Veronica could imagine it all. The dark stone walls. The candles lit around the room. The enormous oak bed, raised up in the middle of the room, with thick posts on every corner, perfect for tying her lover to. But most of all, she could imagine the reverence of Logan's touch on her skin, bowing to her every whim.

"Months go by, and slowly, you let your guard down. One day, you leave the door to your potions room open, and I sneak inside and start to flip through one of your spellbooks. It's then that I realize that the hex you cast on me is not permanent. Once I make you come, one thousand times, I will be released."

Veronica's mouth went dry. One thousand orgasms was a delicious personal goal.

"So I steal some paper and a quill -- make myself a chart. I think back to all the days and quickly calculate how long it would take to break the spell, then estimate how many I've already given you and how many I still need to give. That night, I start by reaching into your bath and make you come before we even get into the bed. From then on, I put myself on a mission to have you come as many times as I can during the day."

The tingle of anticipation rushed over Veronica's skin, and she increased the stroke of her fingers on her clit in response to his story.

"I find you during the day and kneel before you, begging you to raise your robes for me so I can lick you. At dinner, I offer myself to you on the long wooden table, and you take me, straddling me on the heavy planks. And every day, I plot my escape, whittling a new wand from an elm branch in the gardens using a knife slipped from the dinner table. And every night, I rise from the bed after you fall asleep and mark down the number of times I made you come."

Logan's voice had turned ragged as he spoke, and Veronica could imagine him stroking himself as he lay on his bed.

"Time passes. I've been with you almost two years now, waiting for this day. My release from your powers is within my reach. Before you come to our chambers, I hide my wand under the bed. On this night, I'm relentless, greeting you naked and on my knees when you appear. During your bath, I crawl in and let you ride my cock while the water splashes from the tub. All night, you try to sleep, and I continue to pull orgasm after orgasm from you while you laugh and demand more and more."

Veronica's fingers were wet from herself as she worked her delicate flesh faster and faster in response to his story, and imagined all the delicious ways he could take her -- with his cock, with his fingers, with his mouth -- all night if she asked him to.

"Yes, Logan. Tell me. Tell me what happens next."

"Then, with the light of dawn coming through the window, I slip out of bed and take my wand and hide it close as I peel back the covers. You're naked, and I crawl up the bed to lick you awake. You moan and buck underneath my tongue, and for a time, I think that there may not be another orgasm in you. But then you start to moan and purr like you do when you're close to coming, and with one hand, I slide my fingers inside you and with the other, I grab my wand from the sheets."

Warmth spread from Veronica's core, radiating through every inch of her body, and she couldn't help mimicking the sounds of her imaginary persona as she came closer and closer to climax.

"As you finally cry out, I can feel the release of the spell in my chest. I'm lighter. I'm free. And as you writhe on the bed, still in the throes of your orgasm, I raise my wand and point it at you…."

Veronica held her breath, pressing her eyes closed as she concentrated on every syllable falling from Logan's lips.

"...and cast the same hex on you that you did on me, binding you to me in sexual servitude, in your own castle."

Veronica gasped, her back arching at the thought of Logan being in complete control of her now.

"And as you realize what has happened, I cast another spell, producing ropes that secure each of your limbs to the bedposts."

"Fuck, Logan, yes."

Unable to hold herself in check anymore, Veronica came hard and fast, imagining the restraints tightening around her body.

"And that's when…" Logan's voice shook. "The real _fucking_ begins."

His groan of release mingled with the pounding of her heart in her ears and Veronica opened her eyes, gasping for breath.

"Holy...shit...Logan…" Veronica eased her fingers from her body, dropping her hand to the bed as she worked to regain her composure. "I think I had a brain-gasm. That was so hot."

Logan chuckled, and a wave of affection washed over her, mingling with the warm glow of pleasure still pulsing through her.

"I'm glad I didn't scare you off with that little fantasy. I thought it may be a little too nerdy for your liking."

"Far from it," Veronica murmured. "In fact, if you want to make one part of that fantasy reality, I would let you tie me up."

"Really?"

"I mean, if you want to try it, we can explore it together." Veronica rolled on her side and sighed with contentment. "I've never done it before, so we'd have to go slow, but I would let you do it. I trust you."

"I'm glad you trust me, Veronica because I trust you completely."

She knew it was true. There was no way he would have told her this fantasy if it wasn't and part of her relished that he was just hers and she was all his.

"Good."


	25. Three for the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase delivers some disturbing news to Logan and Veronica. It's time to say good-bye. Final one-shot in the ChasingLoVe series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Out of Bounds
> 
> It was always in my head that at some point, Chase becoming a zombie would be addressed. And LoVe gives him a very, very dirty send-off.
> 
> TW: BDSM  
> TW: rough sex

"An honest to goodness zombie."

"Yes."

Veronica frowned at Chase as he took another shot of Fireball whiskey. Logan poured an approximation of an ounce into Veronica's tumbler and then splashed some more into his own glass, a sombre frown on his brow. Sitting around the dinner table, everything Chase was telling them sounded so surreal, and yet, it was true. Chase had shown them his zombie-white skin and dyed hair, his inability to eat regular food, the bloodshot eyes that appeared as he slowly worked himself to anger that disappeared as he calmed. Now, they tried to comprehend all the effects on them all.

"Is this the beginning of an apocalypse?"

"Not if I can help it," Chase murmured, placing his glass in front of Logan for more. "I'm planning on building an island to contain the employees of Filmore Graves and their families, so it doesn't spread."

"And you said it can spread from a simple scratch."

"Correct. Why  _ these  _ aren't coming off the entire time, I'm here." Chase wiggled his black leather gloved hands at Veronica before picking up his glass again. "And through sexual contact. Right now, from what we've figured out, even kissing could be dangerous."

"Oh." 

Veronica brought her drink up to her lips and tossed the whiskey back quickly, wincing as the cinnamon sting burned down her throat.

"So this is good-bye for a while then. At least in-person visits," Logan stated, nodding at his half-brother. 

"Until we either find a cure or I find a way to turn off the insatiable craving to find out what your brains taste like, brother...yes...it is a good-bye for now."

"You already know what's in Veronica's brain anyway." Smirking, Logan jerked his head towards his wife. "And it's all dirty."

"That may be true." Veronica shrugged. "But I'm not just going to miss sex with you, Chase. I'm going to miss everything. The good conversation. Great dinner company." Turning to Logan, she kissed him on the shoulder, leaving a little stain of red lipstick on his white shirt, before placing her head down and sighing. "Watching you guys try and one-up each other on the tennis court."

Logan draped his arm around Veronica's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I still say that was only because you enjoyed seeing us in our tennis whites, but yes, I will miss our tennis matches too, Chase."

"I think it's fair to say that I will miss everything about both of you." Chase glanced between the two. "When we first found out about each other, Logan, I never really imagined we could become as close as we have…" He arched his eyebrow at Veronica, and a soft smile spread on his lips. "...or that you would eventually share your wife with me."

Chuckling, Logan picked up his glass and raised it in a small toast towards Chase. "Well, thank you for your help. Keeping up with her sex-drive on my own is almost a full-time job."

"I know you're trying to make it sound like a complaint, but you're just as kinky as I am, husband." Rising in her seat, Veronica leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek before dropping back down with a sigh. "If not kinkier."

"She makes a valid point," Chase said, raising his glass back at Logan. "And just the fact that you would watch your own brother fuck your wife for hours proves it."

"True." Logan tossed back his drink with a smirk, wiping his lips with the back of his hand before setting the glass back down. "At least we have those memories to hold on to as we go forward."

"Well, we still have tonight." Chase pointed out, nodding at the couple. "And if you want one last round together, I do have an idea."

Slipping from Logan's grasp, Veronica leaned forward on the table, arching an inquisitive eyebrow at Chase. 

"Ooooh. What do you suggest?"

"One last fuck, orchestrated by me. You both do as I say…" Chase pointed first at Logan, then at Veronica, and smirked. "...while I sit back and watch. Safe, yet effective, and we all get to play."

Veronica bit her lip, the corners of her mouth pulling to a wide grin. "I like that idea. A lot."

She turned to Logan, and he returned her smile. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Good," Chase nodded to Veronica. "Why don't you head off to the bedroom and wait for us then, Veronica. On your knees in front of the leather chair will do."

Her lips puckered as she pressed them together, trying to fight back a smile. Pushing back the chair, she rose and nodded back to Chase obediently before turning and walking away. The men watched her ass sway in her tight black jeans until she disappeared into the room before exchanging lascivious grins.

"Anything, in particular, you want me to make her do for you tonight, brother?" Chase asked with a chuckle.

"Let's make her beg for it a bit," Logan offered. "It's always nice to be wanted, don't you think?"

Standing, Chase smirked as Logan stood across from him. "I do agree."

As the two made their way to the bedroom, Logan patted Chase's shoulder. "Damn. This should be fun."

They spied Veronica across the room from the doorway, kneeling in the exact place she was told, her hands at her sides. Logan stopped as Chase continued towards the low, black leather chair, slipping past her to sit, keeping his eyes fixed on Veronica. Leaning forward, he licked his lips as he grinned.

"You're wearing far too many clothes for this, Veronica. Logan, come and strip her naked for me."

"My pleasure."

"On your feet, Veronica," Chase murmured, and she nodded as she rose, keeping her focus still on him as Logan stepped behind her.

Slowly, Logan's hands reached around to unbutton her white blouse, taking his time to pop each button with agonizing slowness. The men watched as Veronica tensed, wriggling slightly against Logan in anticipation. When the last button was done, he pulled it down her arms, and she arched her back. He did the same to her jeans, and she continued to move ever so slightly, not knowing what to do with her energy as she waited for Logan to leave her naked. The jeans pooled around her ankles, and she stepped out of them, letting Logan kick them aside. For a second, he waited, watching her chest rise and lower in her sheer white lace bra. He could feel the need to be touched radiating from her and when he finally reached for the clasp of her bra. When the last clip was opened, and the lace fell from her breasts, down her arms, to the floor, Veronica hummed with appreciation. Hooking his fingers past the fabric of her tiny lace thong, Logan pulled her underwear down her legs, letting it drop to the floor.

There was something wholly erotic about being the only person naked in the room and with all eyes on her, and a rush of wetness swept through Veronica's core.

Chase leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasped his gloved hands. "Spread her for me, Logan. Let me inspect her. Make sure she actually wants this."

Veronica gasped as Logan's arm reached around her waist, his fingers spreading her lips wide, and she arched back into his chest. She could feel Chase's warm breath on her moist skin, and she looked down to see his head close to her.

"Oh yes. She's nice and wet already, and we've barely started. Her clit is hard too." Chase eased himself back and looked up at her face. "Tell me...have you been like this all night?"

"Yes. From the minute you walked in the door, Chase." 

Veronica sighed, shifting her weight ever so slightly to try and catch some friction from Logan's fingers, but he wouldn't let her, releasing her lips and moving his hand to press against her belly.

"Good. Then we'll proceed." Pulling the fingers of one glove, Chase yanked it off and placed his pale hand on the arm of the chair. "Why don't you play with her nipples, Logan. Let's see if we can get those juices dripping down her leg."

Logan braced himself against her back, and she leaned more of her weight towards him. Veronica's arms snaked up above her head to grasp his hair as his fingers found her hard, sensitive flesh. Taking her nipples between his thumb and index finger, he gently rolled them back and forth, making them hard in his touch. A loud moan fell from her lips, and she closed her eyes, focusing on keeping her knees from buckling. As he continued, the pressure increased, harder and harder as her mewls of need became louder and louder. When his lips dropped to the soft flesh on her neck, she cried out as his teeth nipped her.

"Fuck, Logan, yes!"

Her ass began to move against him, and she could feel his hard cock underneath his khakis. Opening her eyes, she found Chase's gaze as he watched the show playing out in front of him with dark, lustful eyes. They continued to maintain their contact as Logan manipulated her, sending shocks of pain radiating through her nerves and pleasure warmed her core.

She purposely became louder, hoping her moans would cause Logan to shift his hands back to her clit or Chase to request a change of position, but the men continued to keep her in a delicious limbo state of ecstasy, not allowing her to move closer to orgasm. 

Her knees began to involuntarily shake, and she buckled against Logan, causing him to release one breast to steady her, but continued to pull and tease the other as she panted in his grasp.

"How wet is she now?" Chase asked, and Logan slipped his hand between her spread legs.

The sticky sound of her come filled the silence as Logan slipped two fingers deep inside her, and she moaned, dropping her hands to grasp his forearms. Her hips rolled against his fingers, but he didn't move them, denying her the satisfaction of friction. 

"She's so wet," he murmured close to her ear and goosebumps spread across her skin.

"Excellent. It means she'll be nice and ready. Kneel down beside her, Logan. I want to make sure I have a good view." 

Chase pointed his gloved hand towards Veronica's right side, and Logan obliged him, removing his fingers from Veronica's body as he moved to kneel next to her. She looked down at him, meeting his eyes from his new position, and she shuddered, waiting for Chase's instructions. 

"Let's see what she can take tonight." Chase smirked. "Start with three fingers in her. Ease into spreading her nice and wide for your cock."

Veronica moaned her approval and adjusted her stance, widening her legs, and Logan trailed his fingers up between her thighs. His other hand slipped under her ass, coming forward to spread her lips as his three fingers entered her roughly, and she gasped as the sting of her muscles spreading to accept him morphed to the heat of pleasure. Veronica found Chase's gaze again, his eyes darting between Logan's hands and her face, intent on seeing her struggle to maintain her composure. 

Logan's fingers retracted and slammed back into her, his thumb catching her clit every time he drove himself deep into her core before retreating quickly. Faster and faster, he worked her, and her body stretched to accommodate him, the sticky sound of her now joining her moans and cries as she squirmed.

Her thighs began to shake, and Logan shifted his hand to brace her ass but continued his friction without missing a beat. Veronica's come ran down her legs, and Chase leaned forward towards her, the wicked grin on his face telling her he was enjoying the show. Previous experience with this type of play made it, so he knew it was almost impossible for her to come in this position, and she could tell that this was the type of night where he would delay her, deprive her of the orgasm she craved.

"Another," Chase ordered. "Give her four fingers all the way to your knuckles. I know she can take it." He glanced up at Veronica, and her breath hitched. "If she could take both our cocks, she can take it."

Veronica's eyes fluttered at the memory of their exquisite night a few months ago, when she took them both, and her mouth went dry as her body remembered the pain and pleasure of it all. She clutched Logan's shoulder for support, and he adjusted, wriggling his pinky in with his other fingers, and she screamed, sweat springing from her pores. Slowly, he eased his digits into her as she closed her eyes, breathing through her nose to move past the pain.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Yes," she whimpered. "I love when you stretch me."

Logan rubbed her clit with his thumb as he eased his fingers deeper and deeper. She could feel his knuckles pressing against her walls, and her fingers dug into his shirt, letting her body adjust. 

Her body felt like it was on fire -- a mix of arousal and agony so intense she thought she might pass out. But when Logan stopped moving, she found herself wiggling on him, looking for more, and he obliged, stroking her clit harder as he began to move in and out of her body.

"Fuck, Veronica. You really are amazing." 

She opened her eyes to see Chase unbuckle his belt, the sound of metal on metal. Logan continued to work her as she watched Chase unzip, pushing down his pants and boxers, his hard cock now visible. Saliva pooled in her mouth, and Veronica thought of how wonderful it would be to suck on it while Logan continued to play with her. But she knew she couldn't. Instead, she focused on the sight of Chase taking his long cock in his bare hand and stroking it while watching Logan finger-fuck her into a near frenzied state.

"Please…." she begged. "Please, let me come."

"No. Not yet," Chase stated. "In fact, Logan, why don't you do that a little harder."

"I think I can do that," Logan slammed himself harder into her and Veronica's knees shook, her eyes rolling back as she groaned. "She's so wet. So big. She could take three cocks right now."

The sloppy sound of Logan's fingers pounding her combined with Veronica's high pleads and moans for release, but he continued to keep her on edge, tormenting her with more and more.

"Yes...yes...yes...please…"

Chase grunted, and she met his gaze again as he continued to stroke himself in time to Logan's fingers. Veronica's body shook, and she grabbed Logan's shirt in her fist, trying to stay on her feet as her orgasm started to crest.

"Stop. She's going to come," Chase said, and just like that, Logan released her.

A high moan of despair rose from Veronica, and she focused on Logan at her side, staring back at her with lust in his eyes.

"Come and kneel in front of me, Veronica. Give yourself a break."

Veronica dropped to her knees, pausing as Logan raised his messy hand to cradle her cheek. For a second, they ignored Chase and Logan lowered his lips to kiss her gently, reassuringly, and she responded, pressing her naked body to him before retreating down to all fours towards Chase.

He patted the arm of the chair with his gloved hand. "Put your hands up her, beautiful. I want to watch that gorgeous face as you get fucked."

Veronica did as she was told, gripping the edge of each thick leather arm, her focus dropping to Chase's hand, still caressing his long, pale cock. His long legs stretched out on either side of her, and it was almost like they were connected, even if they weren't touching.

"Logan. Come over and fuck your wife nice and hard for me. Make her scream if you can." Chase instructed, never taking his eyes from Veronica's face.

"I can manage that."

The sound of Logan unbuckling his belt behind her sent an expectant shiver down Veronica's spine. He grabbed her ass, and she gasped as his fingers dug into her skin, his knees coming between hers to knock her legs further apart. Lining up his cock to her wet opening, he thrust into her so suddenly, with so much force, that she cried out when he sank deep inside her.

"Yes. Just like that," Chase smirked. "Keep going."

"Fuck," Veronica hissed through gritted teeth at Chase as her body rocked from Logan's thrusts." Fuck, I wish you were in me too."

Chase reached out and pushed his gloved hand through her long blond hair, gripping it firmly, and Veronica's mouth fell open in a wide O as she groaned. His bare hand jerked on his cock, harder and faster and a low growl rose from his chest.

All together, one last time, the sound of Logan's body slapping against Veronica's mingled with the moans rumbling through all of them. Veronica's head rested in Chase's grip, and she bit her lip, breaking their eye contact as she closed her eyes while Logan rammed her body harder and harder.

None of them knew how long they had been like this, locked in a state of pain and bliss. It was as if they were of one mind, trying to keep their last fuck going as long as humanly possible. Finally, Veronica looked up at Chase, her face glistening with perspiration. 

"Please. I need to come, Chase. Please let Logan make me come."

"Are you sure," he murmured, pulling her head back by her hair and her eyes opened to him.

"Yes. It's too much. I can't hold myself any longer," she begged, her voice high with need. 

"Fine. Logan, please make your wife come. As soon as possible from the sounds of it. And you can come too."

"I've got you, Veronica," Logan said, and he reached between them, pinching her clit as he continued to fuck her.

Veronica arched her back, and Chase watched the pleasure of relief flicker across her face as Logan gave her what she needed.

"Yes! God, Logan...Logan…"

Chase released her head and skimmed his gloved hand down to find her nipple, pinching it between his fingers as she cried out.

"Chase! Yes! Please! Yes!"

Pulling roughly on her puckered flesh, Chase watched Veronica toss her head back and scream as her body shook with her orgasm. She was still shaking when Logan paused, his body quivering as he allowed himself to come deep inside her, his face flush with satisfaction.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

Chase released Veronica and grinned. "Oh, we're not done. Veronica, get on your back. Logan, I want to see you make her come again with your tongue. Eat yourself out of her."

Logan smirked, chuckling as he withdrew. "Perfect."

Veronica dropped to the ground in front of Chase as if momentarily boneless and Logan spread her legs for her, his face diving into her wet pussy. She dropped her hands to his head and squirmed, and Chase saw the mix of pain and pleasure on her face again, knowing how sensitive she was right now. When Logan's tongue lapped at her throbbing clit, she bucked against him, and he grabbed her hips, holding her hard to the ground.

"Oh, Logan...Logan... I'm still going…" she gasped.

"Keep her there." Chase snapped as he leaned back, increasing the strokes to his cock. "I'm going to come with her."

Veronica's howls of ecstasy filled the room as Logan continued eating her, lapping at their come, and she writhed on the carpet, arching and calling out as she came closer and closer to another release. Faster and faster, Logan worked her, and this time, Chase stroked himself to the sound of her calls, keeping his eyes on her face as it twisted with pleasure. When her voice dropped to a pant, he let himself get closer to climax, sweat springing from his pores, his eyes fixed on Veronica's. 

For a second, her body stilled, her breath hitching before a deep, guttural moan rose from her, and Chase allowed himself to come, hard and fast, his come spreading across the front of his pristine grey shirt. Chase closed his eyes, gasping for breath, and when he opened them, Logan was already wrapped around Veronica's side, gently kissing her face and caressing her hair. He could hear the low murmurs of reassurance from Logan and see the gentle way Veronica smiled at him when he gathered her in his arms.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Chase chuckled as he cleaned the come off himself before balling it up and dropping it on the ground. He picked up his glove and slipped it on again.

"I wish I could join you guys over there, but…"

"We know. We get it," Logan said, and Veronica rolled in his arms so she could face Chase again.

"Thank you for that," she murmured. "And for everything, Chase. I really wish it wasn't good-bye."

Leaning forward, Chase pursed his lips. His heart ached with sadness. 

"Not good-bye," he whispered. "Just so long...for now…"   
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And Don't Call Me Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675560) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)




End file.
